


The hole in my head

by MiraHerondale



Series: Un crucero inolvidable [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug reference akka use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Violence, sherlock POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/pseuds/MiraHerondale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Sherlock de algunos capítulos de "Un crucero inolvidable".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. iPod

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a la fantástica y fabulosa VnikLord por betearme este capítulo y ofrecerme su mano amiga a la hora de dibujar la mente de este Sherlock. Creo que sin ella, esto no sería lo mismo. Gracias mil :3
> 
> Lo siguiente... espero que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas!

Era la segunda noche que pasaba sin dormir. Era consciente de que no podía pasar más de una semana sin pegar ojo, pero estaba obcecado en mantenerme alerta. Además, John y yo no compartíamos habitación de forma habitual, de modo que verle dormir se había vuelto una actividad entretenida entre mensajes de Lestrade preguntando por la misión, y mi navegación con el portátil por los lugares más oscuros de internet en busca de pistas. Acudí a los sitios bajo capas de código basura de algunos de los proveedores que había conocido en mis épocas bajas, dándoles información para conseguir datos sobre posibles bandas implicadas en el tráfico. Estaba más que convencido de que había drogas implicadas en el asunto, aunque el mediocre equipo de Mycroft dijera que no.

Mientras accedía a un foro encriptado de una de las bandas de Londres de la que hacía años había sido habitual, escuché algo que llamó mi atención. Al principio fue solo un murmullo, y decidí ignorarlo. Era muy común que la gente hablara en sueños. Además, casi nunca podía apreciarse nada comprensible para el espectador ocasional. Continué escribiéndome con mi contacto.

Σ —  _¿Te queda al 7?_

Esperé a la contestación. El marcador de texto en la caja negra del chat parpadeó en verde una vez mi interlocutor comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

Ω —  _Si es para ti, siempre. ¿En la cruz*?_

Chasqueé la lengua.

Σ —  _No me encuentro en la ciudad ¿Algún distribuidor en la zona?_

Ω —  _¿Dónde estás?_

Σ _— Viajando. En España por la mañana. En Coruña ¿Puedes conseguirlo?_

Esperé. El cursor permanecía parpadeante. John se removió en la cama. Jadeaba y se retorcía. Le miré un momento, comprobando que no estuviera sufriendo o dolorido. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con una mueca extraña. Murmuraba algo con los labios entreabiertos.

Ω —  _Las cosas no están fáciles por allí, pero tengo un contacto. Tiene una reunión por la mañana. Podrá conseguirte algo. Ve a esta dirección._

Me adjuntó los datos de calle, número, y una imagen limpia del local. Un comercio con la persiana echada. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que fuera el sitio que buscaba? Hummm...

Σ —  _Gracias._

Ω _— Un placer._

La conexión del chat se cerró, y apagué el portátil, satisfecho. Bien, bien. Ya tenía un lugar que registrar en cuanto desembarcáramos.

John jadeó y se llevó una mano al hombro, gruñendo. Titubeé. Sabía que John tenía pesadillas. Le oía por las noches, en Baker Street. Lo cierto era que solía tocarle el violín (parecía calmarle de alguna manera y llevarlo al sueño tranquilo otra vez, aunque seguía sin establecer por qué), pero allí no disponía de él. Tenía el iPod, pero era demasiado temprano para poner música. En otras circunstancias, no tendría consideración por los otros residentes en el braco, pero no podía permitir que nos echaran.

Me quedé mirándole como uno de esos idiotas a los que tanto despreciaba, sin saber qué hacer, cómo podía calmarle sin invadir su espacio. Cuando empezó a gritar de dolor, y a arquearse sobre el colchón, me puse a deducirle rápidamente, buscando información. No conseguí nada más allá de saber que estaba teniendo un sueño terrible, y de que la herida de su hombro había empezado a dolerle como un infierno.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le sacudí con cuidado, intentando despertarle. Nada. Siguió retorciéndose.

— John. Despierta, John. Es una pesadilla —urgí. El sudor le perlaba la frente, y se aferraba a las sábanas con una fuerza inusitada. Cada vez se revolvía más y más, y la ropa de cama se le enredaba por todo el cuerpo.

Como siguiera así, se ahogaría a sí mismo con la tela. Salté sobre él, intentando limitar sus movimientos sin mucho resultado. Al final, opté por sentarme encima. Sabía que pesaba poco, por lo que no sería un gran impedimento si de verdad quisiera librarse de mí, pero al menos era algo. Tampoco era que fuera la mejor de las ideas. Mi cuerpo sobre el suyo solo haría aumentar su sensación de estar atrapado. Aunque tampoco tenía muchas opciones.

Dijo mi nombre un par de veces, angustiado, y traté fuertemente de aislar ese echo de mi mente. Me pregunté si estaría recordando el momento en el que salté de Bart's. Me sentía muy culpable de haber sido la causa de su dolor durante casi tres años, pero había tenido mis motivos. Tampoco había sido agradable para mí... aunque eso era algo que prefería guardarme.

— ¡NO! —exclamó, en un gruñido incomprensible. Después de eso, vino un alarido desgarrador.

Su grito me alteró, y continué llamándole a la cordura. Sus manos buscaron las mías y las aferraron con fuerza, dejándome los dedos blancos, cortando el riego sanguíneo. Los metacarpianos y los carpianos se resintieron ante la fuerza que imprimió, y dejé escapar un gruñido, pero no le solté. Cuando empezó a dar manotazos, le levanté las manos por encima de la cabeza.

— ¡Sherlock!

Se retorció con fuerza y se alzó sobre el colchón, intentando zafarse de mi presa. Me afiancé, clavando las rodillas en sus costillas y presionando hacia abajo, intentando que volviera a estirarse. Le di un bofetón rápido, volviendo a coger su mano libre cuando intentó devolverme el golpe en sueños. No funcionó. Siguió retorciéndose, gruñendo y gritando, hasta que le mordí la nariz. Lo admito, fue algo cutre, pero resultó tremendamente efectivo.

— ¡John! —dije, volviendo a sacudirle.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Me miró, y pude leer la angustia y el dolor en ellos. Tenía la esclerótica irritada, como si tuviera conjuntivitis, o hubiera estado llorando, aunque sabía que la segunda era improbable, dado que no le había visto derramar una lágrima durante el tiempo que duró su pesadilla. Se ruborizó, no supe si por el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, o por otra cosa. Le estudié atentamente, y por primera vez reparé en nuestras posiciones y lo inapropiado socialmente de mi postura sobre él. No me moví, a pesar de todo. Necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba bien, además de que no me encontraba particularmente incómodo, que dijéramos.

Desde el beso de urgencia del pasillo dos días antes, John había estado actuando de forma extraña. Aprecié que me miraba mucho más que antes, y que había momentos en los que parecía querer decirme algo, a lo que yo aguardaba con impaciencia. Desde que había vuelto a Londres, John se había convertido en algo aparentemente vedado para mi lectura. Podía conocer datos superficiales, sin a penas rozar la base de lo que había bajo la piel de mi doctor, y eso me frustraba. Porque antes de que me fuera, siempre había sido un libro abierto (mi preferido, a decir verdad, aunque jamás lo admitiré por cuestiones personales), pero ahora que volvía a estar en casa, parecía haber cerrado todas las puertas que antes habían podido existir, abiertas para mí.

Sí, los ojos eran ciertamente las metafóricas y poéticas ventanas del alma. Eran una fuente inagotable de información, una de las partes más expresivas del ser humano. Las del resto del mundo estaban entreabiertas o de par en par. Las de John Watson se habían cerrado, con las cortinas opacas corridas. Y yo no tenía ya permiso para abrirlas. Percibía vagas sombras de lo que había en el interior, ideas de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza, pero nunca el concepto. Y eso me estaba matando.

Parpadeó, evidentemente desorientado. Sacudió la cabeza, y miró su reloj.  _Decepción al ver la hora. Esperaba dormir más. Está cansado. Líneas de agotamiento bajo los ojos, ojeras en potencia. Posible dolor de cabeza, sumado al dolor del hombro. Está alterado por el sueño._

Cuando se levantó bruscamente, tirándome hacia atrás, dejándome frente a él, me quedé quieto, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar, o qué iba a hacer. Podía plantear millones de hipótesis de lo que acontecería, pero ninguna igual a la realidad. Me cogió la cara entre las manos, y acercó la suya, observando detenidamente cada detalle de ella en lo que reconocí como un rápido examen médico. Me dejé hacer, pensando que el encontrarme en perfecto estado le relajaría. Me agachó la cabeza, y la giró en todas direcciones buscando entre mi pelo. Nadie había pasado nunca los dedos entre mi pelo excepto yo, y mi madre cuando era pequeño, y la sensación era muchísimo más placentera de lo que recordaba. Reprimí el ronroneo que estuvo a punto de huir de mis labios al sentir las yemas acariciarme el cuero cabelludo. Hubiera sido vergonzoso y, desde luego, no habría ayudado a que John se relajara.

Suspiró, aliviado, y entonces se dejó caer contra mi. Quedó con la frente apoyada en el hueco de mi hombro y no supe qué hacer. Nunca había tenido contacto humano de ese tipo. A ver, no era virgen. Conocía el sexo, sabía cómo funcionaba. Desde luego que había tenido  _contacto humano_. Sólo que no de ese tipo. Ese era un gesto de rendición y sumisión proviniendo de un hombre que, en cualquier otra circunstancia, se habría comportado lo más independientemente posible y hubiera solucionado solo sus problemas. Le acaricié la espalda, notando como se relajaba poco a poco.

Dios. John debía de ser la única persona en el universo capaz de buscar consuelo en un sociópata.

Sentía su respiración en la piel descubierta de mi clavícula, su aliento cálido erizando mi piel. No pude evitar recordar el beso en el pasillo, sus labios sobre los míos, su cara roja y sus jadeos. Sus manos en mi pelo, acercándome más. Sus ojos vidriosos, los labios entreabiertos, jadeantes, y las mejillas coloradas cuando me giré después de comprobar que el vigilante se había ido. Esa postura que pedía  _más_  a gritos.

Intenté olvidar esos pensamientos mientras mi mano se deslizaba una y otra vez por su espalda en lo que esperaba fuera un contacto reconfortante.

— John... —empecé. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía palabras. Carraspeé, intentándolo otra vez —. John. Deberías descansar. Hoy desembarcamos en España. Hoy van a cargar la bodega. Te necesito despierto.

Perfecto. Eso había quedado bien, conseguiría que durmiera sin necesidad de ponerme en evidencia. Grandioso plan.

Negó que estuviera a punto de caer rendido, pero podía notar como su peso se cargaba en mí a medida que pasaban los segundos. De vez en cuando se movía. Mostraba algún tipo de reticencia a volver a caer el la inconsciencia. Temía volver a caer en la misma pesadilla. Sus sueños le perturbaban.

Le tumbé con cuidado, y me estiré hacia la mesilla, sacando de mi cajón mi preciado iPod. Me sorprendió que obedeciera y se dejara hacer. Le tendí los cascos sirviéndome de mi mejor arma: su fe en mí. Su confianza.

Se los puso, y busqué por el menú. Tenía montones de teorías a cerca de una de mis composiciones, y aquí tenía la oportunidad de comprobarlas o desecharlas todas. Mis hipótesis podrían ser por fin respondidas. Me habría gustado muchísimo más poder tocarle con el violín, pero a situaciones desesperadas…

Lentamente se quedó dormido, y bajé el volumen sin pausar la reproducción. Observé su rostro dormido, apreciando la lentitud de su respiración acompasada, y los labios entreabiertos. Algo removió mi estómago. Frunciendo el ceño, me levanté la camiseta del pijama y me miré el vientre. Nada. Palpé con los dedos, y tampoco encontré irregularidades. La sensación volvió con más fuerza cuando John rodó hasta quedar boca abajo. Buscó mi mano con la suya, y cuando la encontró, la cogió con firmeza, dejando escapar un suspiro con una leve sonrisa. Parpadeé, confuso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miré mi estómago y luego a John, cuando el cosquilleo fue tan fuerte que creí que lo que fuera que estaba allí dentro dando problemas, me había tapado los pulmones. Abrí el ordenador, decidido a darle un nombre definitivo a la composición (¡Por fin tenía título! Y había sido tan obvio…), y una vez lo hice, abrí Google. Estaba seguro de que no había ingerido nada en mal estado, porque no había comido nada desde que embarcamos. Debía ser otra cosa. Tal vez un principio de náuseas por el vaivén del barco. Necesitaba información.

Tecleé los síntomas y miles de ideas aparecieron en el buscador. Pasé de una en una. Muchos eran términos médicos que no se ajustaban a mi caso. También había entradas para embarazadas, que ignoré sistemáticamente. Al pinchar en uno de los links de una página de un hospital canadiense que describía los síntomas con gran detalle, el dedo se movió y en lugar de entrar en esa página, se cargó otra.

_¿Por qué se siente un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando se está enamorado?_

Fruncí el ceño y, calificándolo como basura, estuve a punto de recargar el buscador, cuando la descripción de las hormonas liberadas me llamó la atención. Decidí no desechar tan pronto la posibilidad. Por ahora, era el resultado que mejor se ajustaba a las pruebas. Bien, podía manejarlo. Información. Necesitaba más información.

Dentro del área figuraba algo conocido como "cóctel del amor". Bufé.  _Menuda sarta de gilipolleces..._ No obstante, era todo cuanto tenía, y no era un experto en biología, pero eso era química pura. Tal vez influyera en organismos vivos, pero era química. De modo que me puse a ello. El famoso "cóctel" era un conjunto de hormonas: serotonina, feniletilamina, dopamina, oxitocina y noradrenalina. Hasta donde y sabía, la serotonina era la hormona del placer y se liberaba en situaciones como el sexo. La noradrenalina dilataba las pupilas y la fenietilamina era la culpable del rubor y la taquicardia. Aún así, la química no podía explicar por qué mi estómago estaba igual que un panal. Así que continué leyendo. Por lo visto, el estómago era un "segundo cerebro", considerado así por trabajar junto a los procesos psíquicos.

Interesante.

Pasé más de dos horas acumulando datos, hasta que acepté la idea de que  _podría estar enamorado_  de John. ¿Atracción…? Pensé en mi reacción cutánea a su respiración, el nudo en mi vientre cuando me cogió la mano y el tirón extraño cuando pensaba en el beso del pasillo. Definitivamente, había algo. Me levanté y caminé al baño. Encendí la luz y, en algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, desde que tenía cinco años, me miré a mí mismo a los ojos, bajo la luz encendida del cuarto. Observé mis pupilas, contraídas ligeramente por la luz de las bombillas led, y bajo esa misma luz, puse todo mi empeño en pensar en John. En el beso en el pasillo, en nuestro primer caso como compañeros, en la primera vez que dijo que era brillante. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo antes de apreciar el brusco cambio en mis ojos. Las pupilas se dilataron hasta extremos que no creía posibles, oscureciendo mi mirada, y de nuevo esa odiosa sensación de algo zumbando dentro de mí. Chasqueé la lengua.

Repasé mentalmente los hechos de hacía dos días. Justificaba el besar a John como que no había otra solución para evitar ser pillados, aunque a quien había perseguido el de seguridad era a mí, y podía haber huido por cualquier otro sitio. John me había devuelto el beso, lo que implicaba que, hasta cierto punto, correspondía. Yo sabía que había algo en John, algún tipo de atracción hacia mí. Sabía que no era gay porque había salido con mujeres antes, pero no descartaba la posibilidad de que fuera bisexual.

Era muy probable que, debido a su experiencia familiar con Harry y su padre, John se negara a aceptar que no solo le gustaban las mujeres, lo que explicaría también porque se ponía nervioso cuando alguien insinuaba que estábamos juntos (algo que yo no corregía porque era… bueno… prefería dejarle ese tema a él. A mí tanto me daba, de todas formas), y porque se obsesionaba en dejar claro que no era homosexual. Volví a la cama, apagando las luces y sintiendo que este nuevo cambio iba a ser algo interesante en lo que ocupar mi mente.

Me había…  _Está bien, Holmes. Cuando has descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque improbable, tiene que ser cierto. Sé sincero, al menos contigo mismo._  Me había gustado besar a John. Cuando me giré y le vi, por un momento creí saber que me estaba invitando a seguir y demonios, lo hubiera hecho. Nunca me lo hubiera planteado en un estado de frialdad, pero en caliente… Y definitivamente, ver a Billy, el imbécil de las termas tocándole, había sido algo que había rayado todos mis limites de contención. Ya era bastante malo soportar las largas horas o incluso los días que John estaba con esas mujeres idiotas y para nada interesantes cuando me tenía a mí. Había deseado partirle la cara a Billy solo por pensar siquiera que podía tocar lo que era mío.

 _Oh, vaya. He aquí otra revelación_. John era mío.

Fruncí el ceño. Posesividad. Definitivamente, no era normal.

Cerré el portátil por segunda vez esa noche, dejándolo a un lado, y retiré con suavidad los cascos del iPod antes de guardarlo de nuevo en el cajón, bajo los calcetines. Me pasé el resto de la noche en mi palacio mental, intentando definir qué rayos me estaba pasando, hasta que espabilé con los primeros rayos de sol a través del ojo de buey. Miré la habitación. John seguía durmiendo, pero se había abrazado a mí. Le miré con el ceño fruncido, pensativo, pensando en despertarle. Decidí no hacerlo. Se le veía tan tranquilo, comparado con esa mañana a las cinco… Me levanté como pude, alejándole con cuidado mientras algo cálido se expandía por dentro de mí. Noté calor por todas partes, incluso en la cara. De nuevo, ese cosquilleo molesto. Una vez le dejé tumbado, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha aprovechando que la bañera estaba libre. Cogí unos pantalones del armario y unos zapatos y calcetines. Estaba llegando al baño, cuando John hizo un ruidito que hizo que me girara.

Mi compañero de piso abrazaba la almohada que había usado como respaldo la mitad de la noche, y donde había apoyado la cabeza para entrar en mi palacio mental la otra mitad. Sin duda, guardaba mi olor corporal. Vi como la olía, suspiraba, y se acomodaba contra ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Sherlock… -murmuró.

Arqueé las cejas y parpadeé, notando como el calor aumentaba. Me sentí raro. Sacudí la cabeza y me metí en el baño. Al entrar en la ducha, noté cierta incomodidad, y miré abajo. Chasqueé la lengua con desaprobación mientras apoyaba la mano derecha contra la pared, a medio camino del grifo del agua caliente.

_Esto no me pasaba desde la pubertad. Al menos no cuando yo no quiero… O tal vez es que sí quiero… Maldición._

Podía oír el Mycroft insoportable que vivía en una de las oscuras habitaciones de mi Palacio Mental reírse de mi situación, faltaría más.

_\- Estás en el lado perdedor, Sherlock. Los sentimientos no son una ventaja._

_-_ Cállate, Mycroft. Ve a comerte a alguien y déjame en paz.

Se rió en mi cara. Como si lo estuviera viendo.

_\- Uhg, Sherly. ¿Cómo era eso? Ah, sí. "Las verdades duelen"..._

_-_ ¡Cállate ya! ¡Y no me llames Sherly!

Meneé la cabeza, y le hice salir. Ya no recordaba por qué demonios tenía a Mycroft en mi Palacio. Para qué seguir aguantándole en mi cabeza, cuando ya era bastante malo soportarle las pocas veces que me "honraba" con su presencia.

Me mordí la lengua mientras pensaba qué hacer respecto a mi "pequeño" problema. Suspiré.

Una ducha fría, pues. La primera en años.  _Bueno. Recordemos viejos tiempo, entonces._

Abrí el grifo del agua fría, y cerré las manos en puños. Iba a ser un caso interesante.

* * *

Observar a unos traficantes intercambiando droga por dinero nunca había sido más aburrido.

Había tirado de John hasta el parque que había justo delante del local que mi contacto, Omega, me pasó por el chat cifrado, y nos habíamos ocultado allí, detrás de un muro, como aficionados.

Yo no necesitaba realmente estar allí. Sabía de antemano cuál era la fuente. Tenía, de hecho, pruebas concluyentes suficientes para cerrarles el chiringuito, pero de haber ignorado el plan original, John habría estado con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Y tarde o temprano, eso le habría llevado inevitablemente a mi registro de internet, donde figuraban las páginas fantasma como enlaces aleatorios. Quién sabía lo que podría sospechar si abría el historial y veía, por ejemplo, que había estado hipotéticamente viendo vídeos de gatitos durante casi seis horas, durante la madrugada. No podía controlar lo que salía en el historial. Simplemente salía y ya.

Tenía la sana costumbre de vaciar el caché, las  _cookies_  y el historial del buscador muy a menudo, evitando así cualquier intento de rastreo (y la entrometida y larga nariz de Mycroft, que era en realidad el motivo principal de todas esas medidas), pero podía llegar el día en que eso no fuera suficiente, de modo que mejor no arriesgar. Cuando se fueron, mi cabeza ya había registrado toda la conversación en un segundo plano mientras yo continuaba debatiéndome con el descubrimiento que había hecho esa mañana, comparando y certificando los indicios y evidencias.

Ahora, mi cabeza estaba completamente centrada en John. Necesitaba saber que no estaba enfadado para poder descartarlo y quedarme tranquilo. El cabreo porque le besara era hasta cierto punto comprensible para mí. Tal vez había conseguido que se sintiera incómodo, violento... o tal vez solo se trataba de que había herido las defensas que se había construido. En cualquier caso,  _necesitaba_  que John no estuviera enfadado.

— John... respecto al otro día... si estás enfadado o molesto por el... —empecé, pero me cortó. Parecía... incómodo, aunque era probable que dolorido también, se frotaba el hombro distraídamente... Los datos bailaban demasiado en mi cabeza. Demasiados, demasiadas hipótesis, demasiadas posibilidades sin fundamento. No podía ver nada en John, y eso me estaba matando. Estaba bajo un fuerte disfraz... un disfraz que probablemente no controlaba voluntariamente, pero que yo ansiaba quitarle. No podía deducirle. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. No tenía manera de lograrlo. Me estaba cerrando la puerta. Me estaba forzando a  _adivinar_.

Lo intenté de nuevo. Tal vez a base de insistir... De verdad que necesitaba como necesito el aire para respirar (molesta tendencia de mi transporte, esa, pero qué se le va a hacer), que dejara de estar enfadado. Aún así, volvió a intentar dejarlo estar.

— No. No da igual —repliqué. Me levanté de la rama y le miré, buscando más datos, buscando información, buscando a mi John Watson, buscando  _algo_ , lo que fuera. Empezaba a dolerme la cabeza de la energía que estaba poniendo en leerle. Era como si estuviera mirando un supuesto fantasma, algo que en realidad no estaba ahí —. Sabes que los sentimientos no son lo mío, John. A estas alturas ya tendría que estar sobradamente claro. Por eso voy a necesitar tu confianza. Si me sobrepaso en algo, o hago algo que te... incomode... dímelo. No puedo hacer funcionar... —iba a decir "nuestra relación", pero eso podría despertar connotaciones románticas que, si bien a mi no me molestaban, de hecho incluso podía llegar a aplaudirlas (qué extraño pensamiento, ese), a él podrían molestarle aún más. Teniendo en cuenta que mi objetivo principal era intentar establecer una comunicación sana entre nosotros y obtener el perdón de John en caso de existir una molestia, esa podía no ser la vía de actuación más efectiva, por lo que opté por un nombre más genérico y poco concreto, amorfo en sí mismo, aunque yo despreciaba la falta de concreción —... esto... si en lugar de quejarte abiertamente y decirme qué es lo que te molesta, te lo callas y te sigues cabreando, me volveré loco. Me estoy volviendo loco —me sinceré. Reprimí las ganas de masajeárme las sienes y cerrar los ojos. El dolor de cabeza producto de intentar deducir algo que no podía aumentaba de forma exponencial.

Su cara de asombro fue probablemente lo que más me molestó, aunque tuvo la desconsiderada desfachatez típica de los idiotas más allegados a Anderson, de decir que él se creía muy fácil de leer.  _¡Si fuera fácil no tendría este dolor de cabeza! Por el amor de Dios, John. ¡Espabila! ¡Abre los ojos y obsérvame!_ No pude evitar cogerle la cara entre las manos, sujetándosela para poder mirarla mejor. Era una especie de prueba. Tal vez en la cercanía, consiguiera algo... además de que estaba probando la hipótesis del amor y la atracción en un segundo plano. Mi capacidad mental de llevar varios experimentos a la vez era de las pocas habilidades que seguían a pleno rendimiento, últimamente.

— ¿Quieres que te diga lo que me molesta? -murmuró, y su aliento cálido me bañó la cara. Podía notar su pulso acelerado en la vena palpitante de su cuello, y su rubor en ascenso. Podía notar su nerviosismo. Lo ignoré al mismo tiempo que lo disfrutaba. Desconocía si eso era siquiera posible, pero así era. Yo solo quería  _saber_ ,  _entender._

Mi corazón pareció reconocer los latidos del suyo, y decidió que era el momento de sincronizarse, porque cuando mi mirada vagó por los rasgos de su rostro (ojos, cejas, marcas de expresión y labios), se aceleró hasta quedar a la par con el de John, como si le estuviera desafiando, a ver cual podía soportar más velocidad.

— Por ejemplo, si esto te incomodara... podrías decírmelo...

Me incliné hacia él mecánicamente, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, concentrado en la cara de John y aspiré el olor de su carne tibia cuando mi nariz rozó su cuello. Aunque mis observaciones eran muy buenas a primera vista, una vez extraída la información necesaria para valorar al objetivo, mis habilidades se reprimían considerablemente hasta descender a estándares prácticamente medios. Estar deduciendo todo de todos a jornada completa era simplemente agotador, por lo que me limitaba a obtener datos y no darles un significado, sino simplemente almacenarlos en un rincón de mi palacio mental del que los desecharía en un periodo de tiempo cuidadosamente establecido: no lo suficientemente corto como para resultar contraproducente de necesitarlos, pero tampoco lo bastante largo como para que supusiera una molestia. Todos los datos recogidos de John estaban celosamente guardados y clasificados en su sala correspondiente, aunque me sorprendía la cantidad de nueva información que llegaba casi a diario.

Con sus idas y venidas al 221 B por el trabajo en la clínica con Sarah, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar a John de cerca (no tanto como me gustaría, al menos), exceptuando las ocasiones, que no eran pocas, en las que mi compañero de piso caía rendido en el sofá. Y eso había aportado nuevos datos, por supuesto. La mayoría, esclarecedores, pero con un sujeto dormido la información no fluye igual de bien. De modo que esta probablemente sería mi única oportunidad de saber más.

_Vamos, John. Dame una reacción._

— Vetas azules y verdes cerca de la pupila en el derecho... y azules y marrones en el izquierdo. Antecedentes de heterocromía familiar —murmuré para mí. Mis dedos pasaron por su cara con suavidad, notando las primeras arrugas que se formaban en la piel —. Ojeras y marcas de expresión. Alegre y optimista. Pesadillas producidas por algún desequilibrio emocional temporal o algún conflicto interno... no duerme bien. Labios masculinos, heredados del padre... pero nariz pequeña y redonda, de la madre. Pestañas cortas, rubias... Mechones de raíz desgastada. Primeras canas, poco numerosas. Indicios de tinte en la juventud: cuero cabelludo ligeramente resentido. Tonos oscuros. Negro, tal vez. Un intento de cambiar, de desligarse del pasado... Pabellón auditivo externo sobresaliente pero bien formado...

Le sentí estremecerse bajo mi toque una vez, paré en seco y cuando miré sus ojos, vi como sus pupilas se dilataban, casi tanto como lo hicieron las mías esa madrugada en el espejo del baño. Su aliento cálido de sus respiraciones aceleradas me daba en la cara. podía notar su pulso acelerado y el calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Te molesta?

—No... no lo sé.

Sentí un fuerte golpe de decepción. _Él_  tenía que saber qué estaba pasando allí mejor que yo _. Él_  era el idiota.  _Él_  era quién sabía sobre  _sentimientos_. ¿Iba a negar eso siempre? ¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué? No entendía.

Meneé la cabeza, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de gritarle. Cuando se apartó de mí, bajé la cabeza, como avergonzado. ¿Vergüenza, yo? ¿Desde cuando? Maldito John Watson... La sensación de sentirle apartarse de mí hizo que un recuerdo de hace años, de la última vez que estuve con alguien en serio, volviera a emerger de las profundidades olvidadas de mi cerebro. Y es que había eliminado el recuerdo de mi mente, pero la emoción de sentirse rechazado era la misma, profunda e incomprensible. Esa vez fue la única vez que alguien me dejó a mí. Normalmente era yo el que ponía fin a las relaciones, empezadas o por empezar. Nunca permitía que fuera otro el que diera por acabado un periodo compartido. Estaba tan enterrado que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

_La sesión de sexo de esa tarde había sido estupenda. Satisfactoria hasta puntos increíbles. Algo que había esperado, por supuesto. Había calculado que ese día mi pareja estaría de buen humor, y que por lo tanto su ánimo a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales sería más alto de lo normal. Y yo necesitaba desconectar un poco. Había perdido hacía poco a mi contacto en el submundo londinense, y la droga había dejado de llegar. Y todo eso, tenía que agradecérselo a mi amado hermano Mycroft, que se encargó de poner vigilancia sobre mí a horario completo, lo que imposibilitaba cualquier intento de fuga u obtención de más dosis. Ni siquiera en mi penoso apartamento a las afueras era capaz de consumir un poco. Y el tabaco hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser suficiente. Sin casos y sin drogas... mi cerebro se me comía. El sexo era lo único además de aquello que, aunque resultara sucio y tedioso por su necesidad, podía apagar mi cabeza._

_— Sherlock._

_Giré la cabeza para mirar a mi lado y dejé de contemplar el techo sobre mí, fascinado en las chiribitas blancas y negras que veía tras las pupilas después de uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido en mi vida. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado eso. Solo que quería repetirlo en cuanto mi periodo refractario terminara. Por el momento, disfrutaba del silencio. Mi mano, sobre el estómago, subía y bajaba con mi acelerada respiración. La respiración rápida a mi lado resultaba reconfortante. Era la primera vez que me sentía a gusto con alguien. Que realmente disfrutaba con una relación más allá del sexo. Que veía la convivencia con otro ser humano como algo más que un entretenimiento o una obtención de datos. Tal vez estar en una relación seria no estaba tan mal._

_Hacía tiempo que lo había estado pensando. A penas una semana antes, me había encontrado a mi mismo parado delante de una floristería, decidiendo qué tipo de flores le gustarían a ella. Curioso. Había fantaseado incluso con que viviéramos juntos. Comprar una casa en el campo donde pudiera criar abejas, como siempre había deseado, y donde ella pudiera plantar orquídeas y madreselvas como sabía que le gustaba. Amaba la jardinería. Su piso era un lugar increíble, lleno de raros especímenes de flores exóticas en perfecto cuidado. Nunca había visto a nadie tratar con tanto mimo a algo tan... poco importante a primera vista como una flor. Y era lista, oh, si lo era. Era inteligente y me entendía. Empezamos como una relación sin compromiso, que era lo que ambos buscábamos._

_Ahora no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto deseaba estar libre de ataduras. Hasta qué punto quería ignorar las convenciones sociales._

_No me estaba enamorando. No podía enamorarme de esa manera romántica y absurda en la que todo el mundo parecía hacerlo. No sentía nada en el estómago, ni mi mente estaba a pleno rendimiento pensando en ella. Simplemente estaba ahí. Y sabía que podía contar con ella cuando la necesitara. Y viceversa. Para mí, era más que suficiente._

_Los ojos verdes a mi lado me miraron fijamente. Podía ver la llama del deseo ardiendo detrás, la lujuria en las pupilas dilatadas._

_Sabía que eso podía acabarse. La secreción de hormonas no seguía para siempre a esos niveles. Una vez descendían, continuar con un único compañero era extremadamente difícil, pues se hacían presentes las incompatibilidades. Yo había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ser yo mismo, que comprendía mis necesidades y las compartía. Que no criticaba mi modo de vida y consideraba que mi trabajo realmente era importante. Yo había encontrado a alguien con quien poder hablar sin ser tratado como un bicho raro, y era agradable poder colaborar con sus investigaciones cuando me lo permitía._

_— Sherlock. Tenemos que hablar._

_Fruncí el ceño. ¿Hablar? ¿Ahora?_

_— Sherlock, se acabó._

_Me incorporé, apoyándome en un codo para poder mirarla. Tenía el pelo corto revuelto en ondas pelirrojas que se desparramaban alrededor de su cabeza como una corona de espinas. Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado, y nada tenía que ver con la reciente actividad. Se me secó la boca._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás incómoda, te sientes mal con esto? Si es por lo de la otra noche, lo lamento. Fui desconsiderado y...—dije rápidamente. Sentí frío por primera vez en el día. Podía notar la sangre congelarse en mi interior. Necesitaba con una extraña urgencia que aquello no se terminara. ¿Lo estaba terminando? ¿Ella?_

_Se incorporó, sentándose sobre la cama y pasándose una mano por la cara. Se mordió un dedo, como hacía cuando estaba alterada, y me incorporé también para poder ver qué estaba mal._

_— Rachel, yo..._

_— No hagas eso. Por favor. No finjas que te importa._

_Parpadeé, sorprendido._

_— No estoy fingiendo nada._

_Se rió. Fue una risa amarga. Bajó la cabeza y su pelo la cubrió. Noté por lo entrecortado de su respiración que estaba alterada y al borde de las lágrimas. Yo no sabía qué hacer. No acostumbraba a tener mujeres llorando en mi cama. No acostumbraba a tener mujeres llorando y punto. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún tipo de síndrome post-coital? Porque ella realmente había estado feliz cuando entró por la puerta. Y mientras lo hacíamos. Tal vez me había equivocado, aunque eso no era probable._

_— Lo sé. Solo... no lo intentes, ¿vale?_

_— ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿He sido muy...? —admitía que tal vez me había entusiasmado un poco demasiado esa vez._

_Alzó la cabeza de nuevo y me miró. Tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes, aunque no había lágrimas. Estaba herida, pero no sabía por qué. Mi comportamiento no había variado en nada desde que nos conocimos, y todo había ido bien... Ese día no había sido distinto... mis ojos vagaron por su cuerpo aún desnudo, buscando pistas a cerca de qué podía estar pasando. Solo aprecié el leve temblor de su cuerpo. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que no estaba sacando nada en claro de ella. No podía deducir nada. Mi cerebro estaba atascado. Me la quedé mirando como un idiota, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir._

No recuerdo bien el resto de la conversación. Todo lo que puedo recordar es que me dio un beso en la cabeza, se vistió y se fue. Nunca más volví a verla. Y me sentí completamente solo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó John, parpadeando sorprendido. Estaba medio alterado por algo que al parecer yo había dicho. Revisé mentalmente mis palabras y quise golpearme por ello. No podía hablar sin pensar. No era bueno.

Se lo había dicho. Recordaba entre la bruma del recuerdo cegado por la lluvia y el dolor, que  _se lo había dicho_. Desde que pasara, me prometí a mí mismo que suprimiría ese recuerdo, que lo borraría, y nunca más lo sacaría. Pero era inevitable. Lo malo siempre aflora, no importa lo profundo que creamos haberlo enterrado. Es mala hierba, y mala hierba nunca muere.

Me levanté bruscamente, con las manos en los bolsillos. No me había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Necesitaba despejarme. Un poco. Bastante.

— No lo sé.

* * *

¿Qué hacer? Los recuerdos amenazaban con salir y tenía la sensación de que me ahogaba. Necesitaba respirar, necesitaba pararlos, necesitaba... una salida. Recordé el mensaje a mi contacto esa mañana, y corrí hacia el punto de encuentro, rezando por que John ya se hubiera marchado al barco. No quería verle. Necesitaba estar solo un rato... ordenar mis ideas. Llegué a la persiana metálica corrida, y golpeé un par de veces, esperando. Subí el cuello del abrigo para cubrirme un poco de la lluvia que arreciaba y tratando de evitar posibles reconocimientos faciales. Esperé y esperé sin éxito, y volví a probar, esta vez marcando una melodía de tres tonos con los nudillos. Me temblaban las manos.

La persiana se abrió y la mujer de antes apareció. Me estudió de arriba abajo con una mano en la cadera.

— Está cerrado, cielo.

— Vengo a recoger algo. Me envía Omega.

— ¿Eres Sigma?

Asentí, demasiado necesitado de la droga como para retrasar más la entrega dignándome a contestar.

La mujer, apretando los labios, conforme con la información, estiró un brazo hacia atrás y me tendió un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente, sin etiqueta. Junto a él, iba una jeringuilla. Los tomé rápidamente, y abrí la cartera para pagar. Por suerte había sacado dinero en efectivo hacía poco, grandes cantidades, por lo que la transacción no fue un problema.

— No eres de aquí —dijo, sacando la cabeza y mirando a los lados. La mano dentro de mi bolsillo le daba vueltas al frasquito, deseando darle un uso —. Que no te pillen.

Puse los ojos en blanco y la persiana se cerró tras de mí con un chasquido. Volví corriendo al puente que había encontrado antes, sabiendo que allí, cerca del puerto en plena tormenta, y al abrigo de las sombras, era poco probable que la policía local pudiera atraparme. Empezó a dolerme la cabeza de lo fuerte que estaba apretando los dientes cuando estaba a unos pocos metros del lugar, y nada más llegar, me arremangué, cogiendo un lazo con el que hacerme un torniquete. Me até la cinta bajo el codo, y metí la aguja en la tapa del frasquito para cargarla. Tuve que intentarlo varias veces antes de poder ensartarla, y otras tantas al sacarla, intentando no romper la aguja con las sacudidas. Me ardían los ojos y me notaba temblar. Todo yo temblaba.

Golpeé la jeringa y apreté para que saliera el aire. Luego, la llevé contra mi piel, allá donde sabía que estaba la vena y ya había restos de marcas de pinchazos anteriores. Apreté los labios y me dispuse a atravesar la membrana cutánea cuando una voz me detuvo.

—  _Sherlock, no lo hagas_.

Moví la cabeza, intentando que el John que vivía en mi cabeza me dejara tranquilo. Volví a posicionar la jeringuilla.

—  _Sherlock_.  _Fuma un poco, si es lo que necesitas, pero eso no._

 _—_ Déjame, John. No entiendes nada.

Casi pude sentir como separaba las piernas para ponerse cómodo, preparado para una larga discusión, y se cruzaba de brazos.

—  _Entiendo lo necesario. Suelta esa jeringuilla. Ahora —_  ordenó. Me mordí los labios, intentando resistir el impulso de clavar la aguja, pero fue tarde. Se hundió en mi piel —.  _Eso no es lo que necesitas. Está en otra parte y lo sabes —_ dijo, y pareció desesperado por evitar que no empujara el embolo hacia abajo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me costaba respirar. El pecho me oprimía y la cabeza me iba a estallar. La cocaína me haría sentir mejor. Solo necesitaba empujar... y todo se iría de mi mente — _. Todo esto es por eso, ¿verdad? Es por lo que sientes._

— ¡YO NO SIENTO NADA! ¡EL AMOR NO ES UNA VENTAJA!

—  _Si realmente pensaras que es tu defecto encontrado en el lado perdedor, no estarías hablando conmigo —_ dijo, con suavidad.

Mi teléfono sonó con una llamada, pero no lo contesté. El John creado por mi cabeza miró mi bolsillo. Frunció el ceño como si viera a través de la tela húmeda de mi ropa.

— ¿ _No vas a cogerme el teléfono? Estaré preocupado._

 _—_ Cállate.

Volvió a sonar, y lo dejé. Ya se cansaría de llamar.

— _No vas a hacerlo. Sherlock, tira eso. Yo no estoy aquí._

Cuando alcé la mirada para decirle que se fuera a la mierda, ya no estaba. Mi ira demudó rápidamente en pérdida. John se había ido. Los dos Johns. El de mi cabeza y el de verdad. Ninguno de los dos estaba allí porque los había echado. Miré la jeringuilla en mi brazo y tragué con fuerza, sin ganas de empujar el embolo. Estaría tan decepcionado... Por eso John nunca lo sabría. No sabría que había conseguido comprar un paquete de Lukys en un estanco unas calles después de pasar el parque. No sabría que sujeté el frasco de solución al 7% cuando devolví la sdroga al interior y partí la jeringuilla.

Tampoco sabría que corrí hasta el puerto, inseguro de cuanto tiempo me iba a durar la resolución, y tiré ambos al mar, tan lejos como me fue posible, antes de poder arrepentirme. No me preocupé por la contaminación. Simplemente, tenía que pasar.

Estaba solo.

* * *

Me senté bajo el puente otra vez, con las manos aún temblando pero algo más firmes, mojando el espacio seco en el que me había resguardado antes. Me senté y cerré los ojos, oyendo los pitidos del móvil mientras los mensajes iban llegando uno a uno. Por la insistencia, sin duda era John. Podía haberme rechazado, podía sentirse incómodo conmigo, pero su sentido del deber podía con él. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

A sabiendas de que no pararía hasta saber que no estaba muerto en una esquina, saqué el teléfono, sin abrir los mensajes enviados, y escribí un corto aviso de que estaba bien y que no me esperara para comer. Difícilmente iba a ingerir algo ese día.

Terminé el paquete, haciendo una mueca cuando se acabó, y guardé el mechero en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. Me había quedado sin nicotina. Los parches estaban en el camarote.

Ya no disponía de aliados frente a los  _sentimientos_.

Me sentía frío y solo. Era como estar en un lugar oscuro. Recordé la vez que, de niños, Mycroft me encerró en el sótano, a oscuras, durante todo un día porque le había estropeado la maqueta de ciencias de una cadena de ADN humano. Sabía que le había costado hacer el trabajo, no se le daba bien el ámbito manual, pero no la había roto queriendo. Había sido inintencionado, mientras buscaba sus prismáticos para poder catalogar un  _Cyanistes caeruleus,_ un Herrerillo Común que había anidado en el nogal que teníamos delante de casa. Me disculpé, y no conseguí nada. Me encerró allí abajo, y me dijo que el Viento del Este me encontraría y me arrancaría de la tierra. El Herrerillo había volado cuando madre me sacó de allí, pidiéndome que dejara de jugar allí abajo.

No pasé las horas llorando, pero no fue agradable. Ahí empezaron mis problemas con Mycroft. De ahí en adelante, se convirtió en mi archienemigo… hasta que Moriarty le destronó rápidamente. Aunque seguía en mi lista negra.

Consideré las variables una y otra vez, y seguí pensando en el amor como una desventaja. Una vez más, me recordé por qué me había sentido tan obcecado en la idea de no sentir. El amor no ayudaba. El amor  _hacía_ daño. Y no era algo que pudiera ser extirpado como merecía por ser ese tumor corrupto, ese error de programación de la raza humana. Ese  _glitch_. Te destrozaba por dentro y por fuera… y solo podías esperar a consumirte. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a eso... ¿verdad?

Sin nada mejor que hacer, decidí mirar los mensajes que me había mandado. El corazón se me paró.

(12:10) _Voy a entrar a la bodega. Han acabado de descargar. ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, ten cuidado_  -JW

No podía bajar a la bodega sin mí. No podía ir solo.

Me levanté con un resorte, olvidando mis sentimientos, dejando de lado lo miserable que me sentía, dejando la autocompasión, y escribí un nuevo mensaje de respuesta, rezando porque lo viera, porque no lo ignorara. Mi lado racional me decía que estuviera tranquilo, que John era un soldado, que podía cuidarse solo frente a unos matones con pistolas, pero no podía controlarme. Había perdido el dominio sobre mis emociones y mi cabeza por tercera vez en un día. No me importaba que las posibilidades de John estuvieran 98 a 1 contra los asaltantes, a su favor. No importaba lo seguro que estuviera de que podría con ellos en una pelea. John estaba en un peligro altamente potencial, y eso era suficiente para hacerme correr.

La respuesta no llegó mientras corría por las calles. La ropa empezaba a pesarme por la lluvia inclemente que me caía encima, pero no paré. Estaba lejos del puerto, podía deshacer lo andado, pero eso… me llevaría tiempo. Decidí acortar en lo que me pareció una línea recta, pero que fue más bien una diagonal. ¿Quién demonios había planteado el plan urbanístico de aquel maldito lugar? ¡Nada tenía lógica! Seguí mandando mensajes, todos sin respuesta. Empecé a alarmarme. John solía responder a todos los mensajes con carácter de inmediatez, si no estaba ocupado. Se me ocurrían muy pocas cosas que pudiera estar haciendo que le impidieran contestar.

Casi me atropellaro varios coches cuando crucé a la carrera la carretera de acceso a la ciudad, tremendamente transitada, pero pasé sin inmutarme lo más mínimo mientras las bocinas sonaban, y los conductores airados sacaban medio cuerpo por las ventanillas, maldiciendo, insultando y "cagándose en mí y en todos mis putos muertos". Original.

Subí abordo casi estampando el billete en la cara del revisor. Trepé por la rampa y corrí hacia el camarote. Tenía que dominarme. Pasaría primero por la habitación, y si no estaba allí, entonces pasaría a la siguiente zona. No ganaba nada yendo a la bodega si él no estaba allí.

Abrí la puerta con demasiado entusiasmo, quizá, y tal vez por eso me sorprendió que no se hubiera girado. Si bien mi corazón se había calmado al verle allí (suspiré su nombre, aliviado), a continuación había vuelto a latir como un loco desenfrenado al advertir el estado de naturalidad de John, sentado de espaldas a mí, con algo en las manos.

— ¿John? —pregunté, cerrando la puerta. Di un rápido vistazo. La puerta del baño estaba medio abierta, y de él salía vapor... mala cosa. Había un reguero húmedo desde la puerta hasta allí, por lo que deduje que John llegó empapado, y estaba de camino a darse un baño caliente. Le escuché sollozar y llevarse una mano a la cara, y la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Además, para que John llorara tenía que haber pasado algo muy grave. Me pregunté si, dado el caso, podría reconfortarle.

Cuando estuve delante de él, lo primero que vi fue que le caían lágrimas por la cara. Estaba... fascinado. Nunca había visto llorar a John, no así, por lo menos. Siempre había pensado que las lágrimas afeaban el rostro de la gente, que el llanto transformaba las caras en grotescas imitaciones de humanidad, dejando solo algunos vestigios, ocultando la verdad tras una máscara esperpéntica. Las lágrimas de John eran silenciosas, igual que diamantes rodando por sus mejillas. Su boca no estaba retorcida, no había deformación en las facciones, ninguna expresión monstruosa. Me descubrí cogiéndole las manos y apretándoselas, en un vano gesto de solidaridad.

Fue entonces cuando volví a sentir su desnudez. Me erguí, y tomé mi bata de un rincón olvidado, y se la pasé por encima. No era que me molestara, pero a él podía no gustarle. Reparé en como miraba al baño, alarmado, y supuse que había dejado el grifo abierto. Le apreté la mano, y fui a cerrarlo. El baño estaba lleno de vapor, por lo que tomé aire antes de entrar, y lo retuve mientras hacía girar el grifo para cerrarlo. Afortunadamente, el agua aún no había alcanzado el filo de la bañera, y no se había derramado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba John allí sentado?

Fue al volver, que me quedé tieso en la entrada de la habitación. Mis manos se cerraron en puños al ver por qué lloraba John. La causa de sus lágrimas era la música que yo había compuesto. Mis obras, mis pensamientos. Partes de mí que el violín se había quedado, que le había confiado a mi más fiel compañero... secretos y cosas que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta por miedo a hacerlas reales, y que necesitaba purgar por medio de la música. Las  _emociones_. John probablemente había encontrado el álbum con su nombre, y ahora me odiaba. Debía de pensar que aquello era la prueba definitiva de que yo era la peor escoria de la tierra, un error de la naturaleza, y me dejaría.

Me acerqué, pensando que, como mínimo, merecía que me lo dijera a la cara.

— Lo siento, Sherlock... yo... —empezó, con la voz tomada por las lágrimas.

Vi en sus ojos que lo sentía de verdad. Pero había algo más. No me estaba pidiendo perdón por no ser capaz de quererme, o por dejarme. Me pedía perdón porque lamentaba haber invadido mi intimidad, haber corrompido con su conocimiento algo que creía que era exclusivamente mío. Mi pobre doctor...

Necesitaba asegurarme, de todas formas, así que se lo pregunté mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. No podía soportar verle así.

— ¿Enfadado? ¿Cómo iba a estar enfadado? —no podía creer que el genio que tenía delante no entendiera —. Tú, brillante y loco idiota...

Algo cálido se encendió dentro de mí y lo ignoré como pude. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se puso colorado. Al bajar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, y se cerró la bata alrededor del cuerpo.

— Esta bien, Sherlock. En serio. Quítate eso, que vas a coger algo.

Me miré. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo y estaba empapada. Además, no lo había notado, pero estaba temblando de frío. Vi a John desaparecer en dirección al baño, y empecé a sacarme la ropa, sabiendo que podía enfermar si no lo hacía, y porque John me lo había pedido. Volví a notar mariposas en el estómago cuando John apareció con su albornoz y empezó a sacarme la camisa, sin mirarme a los ojos. Al parecer, desabrochar los botones de mi camisa requería de mucha concentración. Me dolían los dedos de lo fríos que los tenía, así que dejé que él hiciera el trabajo. Y quieras que no, ver a John desnudándome era... excitante.

— Creí que estabas en la bodega —murmuré. Vi como se ruborizaba. Vergüenza o culpabilidad.

— Iba a ir, después de bañarme. Llegué aquí como tú ahora —explicó, azorado.

— ¿No has visto los mensajes?

No podía creerlo. ¿En serio estaba tan absorvido que no los había visto? No podía creerlo.

Se separó de mí y cogió el teléfono, como si pensara que le estaba tomando el pelo, momento que yo aproveché para meterme en la ducha y entrar en calor. Tan pronto como mi piel entró en contacto con el agua caliente de la bañera, noté como la circulación regresaba a mi cuerpo.

Normalmente me demoraría más en el baño. Me tomaría las cosas con calma y lo disfrutaría de lo lindo, pero tenía un poco de prisa por ver a John. Froté con el pulgar la mancha de sangre seca que tenía en el brazo del pinchazo de la aguja bajo el puente para minimizar el riesgo de que John lo viera y, una vez me cercioré de que no me daría una hipotermia, salí con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, sin ganas de ponerme el albornoz, con mi bata azul colgando del brazo.

Lo primero que vi nada más salir fue el pequeño cuerpo de John viniendo hacia mí con decisión. Cuando me cogió la cara entre las manos, no pude hacer más que quedarme quieto, congelado sin saber qué hacer además de mirarle fijamente, sorprendido y con el corazón acelerado.

John Watson iba a besarme.

 


	2. Fricción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado mil años en actualizar esto. Perdón. Los SHERLOCK POV me están requiriendo de bastante tiempo más del que pensaba que me tomarían en un primer momento, no quiero dejarme nada y al mismo tiempo, dejarlo todo bastante inteligible. En Sherlock de mi cabeza tiene demasiadas líneas de pensamiento a la vez, reacciones contradictorias de vez en cuando, y pensamientos dispersos. Me está resultando algo difícil explicar algo así y que tenga un sentido visto desde primera persona. Si tardo tanto es por culpa de las clases, además. No quiero poner una fecha de actualización porque tal y como están las cosas, creo que no podré cumplirla con el rigor que me gustaría. Intentaré, de todos modos, que no pasen más de dos semanas entre capítulo y capítulo.
> 
> Espero que os guste, de todas formas!

Podía sentir el calor recorriéndome entero. Era una sensación completamente nueva para mí, y tan impactante... Podía sentir el roce de los labios de John sobre los míos. No podía moverme. Estaba completamente paralizado.

Ante semejante situación, me refugié a toda velocidad en mi Palacio Mental, pero allí las cosas no estaban mucho mejor. Hacía calor. Mucho calor. Un recalmón sofocante que pedía a gritos un poco de agua y abrir las ventanas de par en par, pero por mucho que separara los cristales, la brisa no soplaba. Calmas ecuatoriales.  _¿_ _En un Palacio Mental?_ _¿_ _Est_ _á_ _s de broma?_

Sentí la repentina necesidad de abanicarme, pero ni siquiera eso fue capaz de funcionar. Las puertas de todas las habitaciones empezaron a temblar y a batirse, golpeando repetidamente contra las paredes. El suelo bajo mis pies empezó a sacudirse y temí que todo mi Palacio se viniera abajo. Traté de concentrarme, cerrar los ojos y evadirme de todas aquellas sensaciones que estaban derruyendo aquel mi santuario. No funcionó. Estaba completamente saturado. El mármol bajo mis pies descalzos vibraba. Empecé a hiperventilar cuando me di cuenta de que la fuente de calor provenía justamente del cuarto en el que tenía a John. Toda la información que tenía de él, todos los recuerdos, las cosas que nunca dije y las que sí. Lo que él nunca me dijo y lo que sí. El pequeño John que vivía en mi cabeza era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando allí dentro. Si mi refugio se había convertido en el equivalente psíquico del desierto del Sahara en Agosto solo por un beso de John, era una señal inequívoca de que tenía un problema grave.

Al menos, eso pensé.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como sus labios se apartaron de los míos, todo se detuvo: el calor, el batir de puertas, el temblor del listón de madera tras el cual se encontraba el cuarto de John. Era vagamente consciente de mi postura ahí fuera, en el mundo real. Estaba demasiado ocupado dentro de mi universo particular como para modificarla o que me importara en absoluto. Solo cuando John se fue, deseé tomar medidas al respecto, pero para entonces, el suave chirrido de la puerta de mi compañero abrirse me distrajo. Era la única puerta que había permanecido cerrada mientras todas las demás se abrían.

Me acerqué cuidadosamente, ojeando las estancias que estaban abiertas. El contenido parecía estar intacto y en su lugar, lo que me alivió bastante. Mi preocupación crecía conforme avanzaba hacia la habitación en cuestión. Cuando llegué, me llevé una sorpresa.

Estaba completamente vacía.

La alarma me asaltó enseguida. Entré como un huracán, con el corazón a cien. No. No podía haber desaparecido todo. No podía haberlo  _borrado_ , haber  _borrado a John._  Pero el cuarto blanco inmaculado decía lo contrario. Lo único que había, tirado en el suelo, era el feo bastón metálico de hospital con el que había aparecido el primer día. Lo tomé entre las manos, observándolo con curiosidad y algo de pánico reprimido.  _¿_ _C_ _ó_ _mo pod_ _í_ _a ser esa cosa lo_ _ú_ _nico que hubiera quedado...?_

—  _Sherlock._

Me giré para ver a Molly de pie detrás de mí. Sentí un ataque de rabia que no sabría explicar. ¿Por qué John había sido borrado y ella no? Inmediatamente después me di cuenta de lo cruel que había sido eso por mi parte, pero no por ello menos dolorosamente cierto.

La patóloga vestía con una falda de tubo negra y una camisa gris con volantes en la parte delantera. Era un recuerdo de la única vez que la vi con el pelo suelo, con un clip para recoger el flequillo y poder trabajar. El día que murió su padre y decidió que trabajar era mejor que pasarse las horas llorando en casa por algo que no tenía solución. Ese día había coincidido con que yo estaba en el laboratorio de Bart's analizando unas muestras de sangre de una víctima para un caso de Yard. No sé qué fue lo que me hizo levantar la mirada del microscopio para mirarla. Normalmente con tener su presencia en mente era suficiente. Tenía su persona memorizada lo suficientemente bien como para no necesitar mirarla para saber que estaba conmigo en la habitación. Su imagen daba vueltas en mi cabeza de vez en cuando mientras estaba allí abajo a mi lado. Supongo que fue su silencio. Molly acostumbraba a sacar temas de conversación banales con tal de mantener una conversación, aunque ésta fuera en su mayoría externamente unilateral. Ese día no había dicho nada. Se había puesto la bata del laboratorio, y se había sentado a mi lado con un expediente a revisar un cerebro de un paciente que había muerto de un ICTUS isquémico y que padecía un estado avanzado de alzhéimer y demencia senil.

Creo que no dije nada. Simplemente me giré y me bastó un vistazo para apreciar en sus labios apretados y en su ceño fruncido que estaba intentando no llorar. Sus ojos enrojecidos eran la prueba más clara, hinchados e irritados. Sus manos temblorosas lo siguiente. Recuerdo, no obstante, la abrumadora sensación de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía ni la menor idea de qué debía hacer. Prefería no decir nada porque cada vez que abría la boca conseguía enfadar a todos. Y no era que eso me molestara la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo sabía lo que se sentía al perder a alguien a quien quieres, lo mucho que  _dol_ _í_ _a_. Y no era un completo gilipollas. Sabía ser amable si quería. Era simplemente que no todo el mundo merecía mi tiempo.

Sin atreverme a decir nada, cogí una jarra de café que había sobre una mesa, y vertí un poco dentro de un vaso de precipitados limpio y desinfectado que había en un estante. No era lo más apropiado utilizarlo para beber, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que ninguno de nosotros lo utilizara. Abrí un sobre de stevia que había junto a la máquina de café (a Molly le gustaba con stevia), y lo vertí dentro. Luego se lo tendí, acercándome por detrás. Carraspeé.

—  _Creo que deber_ _í_ _as empezar a mirar por el l_ _ó_ _bulo temporal. Esas manchas oscuras no tienen buen aspecto_  —sugerí, no muy seguro de si era la mejor forma de proceder —.  _Cuidado, a_ _ú_ _n est_ _á_ _caliente._

Molly se giró y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio el café recién hecho en mi mano. Lo miró, luego a mí, y lo tomó con un gracias murmurado entre los labios antes de volver al cerebro. Me permití el poner una mano sobre su hombro y darle un suave apretón en señal de simpatía.

Más tarde, cuando pasaban de las once de la noche, sugerí que fuéramos a cenar. Sabía que si estaba en Bart's era porque quería estar sola, pero no es que yo fuera una excelente compañía, de modo que sería casi lo mismo. Además, hacía por lo menos media que había resuelto el caso y enviado los resultados, de modo que estaba sin ocupaciones. Ella accedió, aunque no con el entusiasmo con el que lo habría hecho de ser cualquier otro día. Salimos a cenar tomando un taxi. La invité a Angelo's para que no tuviera que pagar la consumición, e hice la excepción del año, y también comí. Ella me habló de su padre, casi sin parar, y yo escuché, almacenando la información cuidadosamente en su apartado correspondiente en mi palacio. La cena duró tal vez dos horas, tal vez menos. No conté el tiempo que pasó y ella tampoco. Lo que sé fue que, cuando la dejé en su taxi, parecía menos deprimida que cuando llegó a Bart's. Me di por satisfecho con eso.

Por eso, cuando me dijo que le recordaba a su padre el día en que salté de la azotea, a penas escuché. Yo recordaba todo lo que me había contado, cada minúsculo detalle. Y ella creía que yo lo había pasado por alto. Igual que había creído que ella no importaba. No sabía por qué guardaba aquella imagen concreta de ella, pero supongo que me gustaba. Por algún motivo, siempre que tenía algún problema, Molly aparecía siempre antes que nadie en mi palacio. Antes incluso que Mycroft. Últimamente a la par que John.

— ¿Qué? —espeté a su imagen, aún con el odioso bastón entre las manos.

—  _Mant_ _é_ _n la calma._ _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _ha pasado en esta habitaci_ _ó_ _n?_

— ¡Eso me gustaría saber!

Ella no se amilanó por mi grito. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y me miró severamente, como si fuera mi madre a punto de regañarme por tener mal carácter.

—  _Lo sabes. Dilo, Sherlock. Qu_ _é_ _. Ha. Pasado. Aqu_ _í_ _._

Estrujé el bastón entre mis manos y escuché el crujido del metal articulado al empezar a ceder.

— Que he borrado a John.

Molly se cruzó de brazos y con un gesto de la cabeza me señaló.

—  _Bravo, Sherlock. Y si lo has borrado,_ _¿_ _por qu_ _é_ _recuerdas su nombre?_

Parpadeé, sorprendido. La Molly de mi cabeza tenía razón. Si hubiera borrado a John Watson de mi Palacio, a estas alturas del juego ya no recordaría ni su nombre. pero lo hacía. Si me paraba a pensar, podía recolectar todos los conocimientos que tenía del buen doctor: su cojera psicosomática, sus preferencias en cuanto al café, su adicción insana a las apuestas, su reputación de ligón  _(Tres Continentes_ , me recordé), la forma en la que arrugaba la nariz cuando estaba enfadado, lo que tardaba en ducharse, qué productos usaba para ello, en qué lado de la cama dormía, si descansaba bien por las noches, sus idas y venidas a la clínica. El olor a desinfectante y látex que llevaba pegado cuando volvía de allí, y el de colonia masculina y madera que tenía en casa. El verde, que estaba por todas partes. El azul pálido de sus ojos mirándome. El tacto cálido de sus manos sobre mi piel.

Todo estaba allí, en algún lugar.  _John_  estaba en mi palacio.

— Sigue aquí ¿Pero...?

Molly hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y señaló la puerta.

—  _Acomp_ _áñ_ _ame. Te llevar_ _é_ _con_ _é_ _l. Le gustar_ _á_ _verte._

Arqueé las cejas, intrigado por lo que me estaba diciendo. Tiré el maldito bastón al suelo y caminé tras ella cuando abandonó el cuarto blanco y aséptico. La puerta se cerró tras nosotros con un chasquido suave, para nada una de las sacudidas de antes. La puerta se fue estrechando paulatinamente hasta desaparecer en el crudo inmaculado de la pared. Seguí a Molly por los pasillos solitarios de mi palacio, sintiendo que era algo curioso hasta el extremo que fuera ella quien me llevara por allí, y particularmente curioso el que yo necesitara un guía por mi propio mundo onírico. No obstante, mantuve mis comentarios al mínimo, demasiado intrigado por la situación.

A medida que avanzábamos volvía a sentir el cálido foco de fuego en mi interior, como si intentara recordarme que los rescoldos seguían bajo mi piel, esperando a ser encendidas en cualquier momento, al menor despiste, y abrasarme.

A medida que avanzábamos por las habitaciones, me di cuenta de que había una sutil redistribución de los elementos en cada una de ellas. En la biblioteca, una fiel reconstrucción mental de la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia de la que me sentía muy orgulloso, justo frente a una de las altas estanterías del cuerpo central, estaba el sillón rojo de John, con su manta de lana de cuadros doblada sobre el respaldo, y la mesa de ébano con el juego de té aún humeante, como si estuviera recién hecho. En el estudio había libros de medicina entre las enciclopedias químicas y el libro de J. H. Gladstone, Nobel y otros. Había un viejo clarinete de escuela junto al violín que allí guardaba, un Stradivarius original que habían robado en Viena en 2007 y que nunca se había encontrado. El hallado era una copia casi tan buena como el original, y al serles devuelta, los dueños nunca lo advirtieron el cambiazo, pero yo sí. Fantaseaba a menudo con que un día encontraría el instrumento y me lo quedaría como pago por mis servicios. Además, un uniforme militar y un traje de camuflaje de la RAMC colgaban de unas perchas especiales de uno de los colgadores descubiertos.

Uno de los premios que John ganó en la escuela al mejor expediente estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea que había en la habitación que reservaba para los momentos de calma, y que era la viva imagen del 221 B de Baker Street. También estaba otro premio ganado en una competición de rugby, y colgado de la pared, enmarcado, estaba el diploma de John de cuando se graduó en la universidad después de terminar medicina. Había fotos de John con Mike Stanford cuando aún eran unos estudiantes jóvenes y alegres, y fotos más recientes de John con Lestrade. Estos gadjets estaban distribuídos entre los recuerdos de los casos, mi expositor sobre los murciélagos e insectos y algunas facturas clavadas con una navaja al estante, junto con viejos artículos de casos sin resolver.

La Sig Sauer de John descansaba junto a mi lupa portátil sobre la mesa del salón.

Nada más cruzar la puerta que nos separaba del gran salón central de mi Palacio, sentí un cosquilleo en las puntas de los dedos. una oleada cálida me removió el pelo, dándome de lleno en la cara, y me encontré sonriendo sin saber por qué ni a causa de que. Cuando hablé, aún sorprendido por la visión indescriptible que mi mente me ofrecía, lo hice con la voz sonando como un suspiro, mi aliento saliendo entre mis labios como si estuviera siendo succionado.

— John...

* * *

Fui vagamente consciente de la mano de John agitándose frente a mis ojos cuando volví a la realidad, desde el más profundo y recóndito rincón de mi cabeza. Supe, leyéndole los labios, que intentaba que reaccionara, que me pusiera en marcha. Asentí y me separé de él para vestirme, aprovechando ese tiempo para volver a conectar todas mis neuronas de vuelta en su lugar.

Como un simple roce de labios podía haber generado semejante desajuste en mi Palacio, aún no lo sabía. Tampoco era como si tuviera prisa por averiguarlo. A menudo las investigaciones requieres de grandes inversiones de tiempo y eso era algo que, precisamente en el lugar donde estábamos, no escaseaba.

A medida que iba poniéndome capa tras capa de ropa, notaba como mi cordura y mi conciencia volvían un poco más. La boca me hormigueaba allá donde la de John se había posado, y eso me tenía intrigado. No entendía por qué la piel reaccionaba de esa manera. Era mera epidermis, igual que la del resto de la cara y el cuerpo en general. No era que los labios fueran una zona especialmente sensible en relación con otras (sin duda los labios poseían más receptores sensitivos que el resto de la piel facial), pero eso no explicaba el picor. La sensación de vacío, como si le faltara un complementario.

Yo me consideraba un hombre de ciencia. Y, además, empírico. Todo aquello que no pudiera demostrar, era falso hasta que se evidenciara lo contrario. Por lo tanto, yo no podía dar por sentado que la reacción de mi boca era simplemente la causa de un estímulo (sexual, romántico, cutáneo o psicológico), si no había pruebas que lo respaldaran.

Tan pronto como terminé de vestirme, me coloqué frente a la puerta y la mantuve abierta para él, observándole en silencio. Mis ojos vagaron por su rostro y descendieron por todo su cuerpo hasta sus manos, firmes y colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo en su habitual posición de descanso. A pesar de todo, aprecié el sutil detalle que no me habría pasado inadvertido aún en mi peor día: dos de sus dedos (el corazón y el índice, para ser más exactos), temblaban de vez en cuando y se contraían en espasmos que yo sabía del todo involuntarios. Un reflejo inconsciente de la agitación interna de mi compañero que, si bien no era lo suficientemente relevante como para preocuparle en demasía, le tenía en un estado de tensión.

Cuando mis ojos se toparon, sin mi consentimiento, con los labios entreabiertos de John, sentí mi cara arder con el rubor incontrolable que había ascendido hasta mis mejillas. Hubiera deseado poder controlarlo, obligar a mis capilares a cerrarse y evitar que mi pálida piel adoptara un tono vergonzosamente escarlata que podía llegar a resultar demasiado revelador para mi gusto, pero la biología es un ente caprichoso y no iba a permitir que algo tan vasto como una voluntad, por férrea que esta se demostrara, pudiera domarla.

Me descubrí comparando a John con otros de mis compañeros sexuales. John era diferente con mucho a todos ellos, en los que lo que había sido primordial había sido mantener el control y satisfacer una serie de necesidades en pos de conseguir un cierto nivel de equilibrio en la química imparable de mi cuerpo humano. Con ellos siempre me había preocupado de mantener el control, de establecer un cuidadoso orden, pero John era el caos, el epíteto de lo indomable. No había manera en la que yo pudiera desear o conquistar el deseo de John de prevalecer sobre mis hilos, de mantenerse por encima de mi lógica estructurada con sus apocalípticos sentimientos. La vorágine se desataba constantemente cuando él estaba presente, y cuando se iba la orogénesis resultante empezaba a terraformar mi mundo desde dentro en un acto silencioso. Cosas que había dado por sentadas toda mi vida, los dogmas auto impuestos, las convicciones a las que me había aferrado, caían destruídas y reducidas a cenizas cuando John se introducía en ellas, fluyendo como el agua, imparable, omnipresente como el aire. Se había colado en todas partes y se había convertido, antes de que yo me diera cuenta, en el pilar central sobre el que se sostenía todo mi universo, mi pequeño cúmulo de cosas. Había sustituido la inalienable masa de dogmas y creencias, de ciencia y soledad que habían construido el que creía que era el duro cemento sobre el que había construido mi vida. John era la pieza central e indispensable, el principio y el fin. El alfa y el omega de todo lo que yo era desde que atravesó la puerta del 221 B aquel día veintinueve de enero de hacía ya casi tres años.

Así que, donde antes yo había sido el dirigente, el Dios indiscutible, el líder y dirigente, John había aparecido y arrasado. Y era un caos hermoso, una alteración extrañamente armónica a partir de la cual se creaba el  _Ordo at Chaos._ Watson y yo habíamos establecido una relación de simbiosis perfecta entre dos entidades que podían sobrevivir perfectamente como unidades individuales, pero que juntas eran las piezas bien engrasadas de la máquina más perfecta que la humanidad pudiera concebir jamás. Ninguna de mis anteriores parejas me había resultado un reto, pues yo mismo seleccionaba cuidadosamente aquellos sujetos que podían ofrecerme lo que buscaba y que sabía que no me darían problemas, mientras que el segundo nombre de John Watson podría ser con facilidad "problemas". John me suponía un reto porque no existían indicios de subyugación en él, sino todo lo contrario.

Yo deseaba a John Watson. Lo anhelaba en casi todos los aspectos de mi ser, en todos aquellos ámbitos que mi pobre condición humana podía ofrecer en su limitación mundana. Y él me deseaba a mí de igual modo, solo que sus ojos aún no podían ver la evidencia frente a ellos. Su cabeza aún no había aceptado algo que todo su ser ya había abrazado y tomado como propio. Pero Sherlock Holmes no es alguien dado a dejar las cosas a medias, y menos si se trata de algo importante. No soy alguien dado a dejar las cosas pasar. De modo que iba a pelear por John Watson. Pelearía con uñas y dientes por tenerle como no lo había hecho nunca por nadie. Porque si llegara a creer en el mito de Adán y Eva, y creyera en la creación del segundo ser humano sobre la tierra a raíz de una costilla arrancada, el origen del complementario perfecto de otro ser, juraría que John había sido arrancado de mi costilla.

De modo que si el primer paso para la conquista del nuevo territorio empezaba por descubrir por qué mis labios se sentían así de temblorosos cuando me miraba con esa expresión, y para ello era necesario un beso, así sería.

Le tomé por la muñeca, cerrando los dedos alrededor a ella, y tiré de él hacia mí. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, desequilibrado por la repentina fuerza inesperada que se le había aplicado, y atrapé su boca con la mía, concentrándome en el sabor que tenía: a jabón y a John.

Desempolvé toda la información no eliminada que tenía sobe los besos y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el sexo. Descubrí que toda la que tenía pertenecía más al acto en sí que a los preliminares, lo que tenía cierta lógica. Durante el tiempo que tuve pareja, no me preocupaba en conseguir hacer algo elaborado, romántico o placentero. Buscaba un objetivo muy concreto, la satisfacción de una necesidad, sin querer recrearme en ello. Sin embargo, besar, como todo, es un arte. Y la sangre de los Vernet tenía las artes doblegadas a su voluntad desde tiempos antiguos. Tal vez esa fuera la primera vez que me alegrara de compartir genética con mi madre de una forma sincera.

Noté la tensión de su cuerpo cuando mi mano libre bajó hasta su cintura y se deslizó hasta la zona de la cadera donde el sacro comenzaba, acercándole a mí. Podía notar su corazón palpitante contra el mío, y los latidos acelerados en las venas de su muñeca, aún rodeada por mis dedos. No había sido casual que le cogiera de esa manera. Quería valorar sus reacciones, establecer un patrón de reacciones mientras le besaba, porque quería aprender qué era lo que le gustaba y lo que no. Qué estaba haciendo bien y qué no. Qué clase de cosas era bueno hacer con mi lengua, o si que le mordiera era agradable o no. La idea de bajar mi boca a la suave piel de su cuello y probarla hasta dejar una marca de propiedad sobre mi compañero me asaltó de pronto, y tuve que poner más fuerza de voluntad de lo habitual para resistir el impulso. No sabía mucho de relaciones, pero no creía que hacer un... ¿chupetón? sin haber establecido como mínimo ciertas bases, estuviera bien visto. Probablemente John me partiría la cara si lo hacía. Me pregunté si querría él hacerme uno. De vez en cuando le pillaba mirándome el cuello fijamente. Sobre todo la clavícula. Nunca le había dado la menor importancia, pero ahora empezaba a cobrar cierto sentido.

Fui vagamente consciente del gemido que dejó escapar, sorprendido por mis repentinas acciones. Estaba demasiado concentrado en hacerlo bien como para appreciarlo como we merecía. Empezaba a estar frustrado por no obtener una respuesta por parte de John. Parecía que estuviera dejando que me desahogara, cuando lo que yo realmente quería era que la maldita tuerca polvorienta que había en su cabeza y que conectaba sus labios con su cerebro empezara a girar de una maldita vez. Recordando uno de mis veranos en Francia, siendo un adolescente, cuando aprendí lo que era un beso al estilo francés, ejecuté la técnica lo mejor que pude. Fue por un caso, y luego lo borré de mis archivos. No obstante, la noche anterior, junto con la búsqueda de las hormonas del amor, había encontrado también algunos artículos interesantes que habían despertado mi curiosidad. Eso hizo que rescatara antiguos conocimientos perdidos como ese.

Por lo visto fue lo que hacía falta para hacer girar la rueda del demonio, porque John suspiró, con los ojos aún cerrados, y sus labios se movieron sobre los míos, abriéndose, su lengua rozando la mía tentativamente. Me encontré temblando ante la sensación tan nueva, y le solté, notando como todo en mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Vi como recuperaba el aliento, ligeramente ruborizado, mientras jadeaba. Parpadeó varias veces una vez abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar la vista. Sonreí.

— Vamos, John. Hay que jugar al escondite.

* * *

\- Cuando todo esto se finiquite, tú y yo hablaremos seriamente de esos impulsos cleptómanos.

Era curioso como una simple frase podía despertar imágenes totalmente ajenas al contenido de ésta. Sonreí ligeramente solo imaginando la cara que pondría John si supiera lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza gracias a sus palabras. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el asombroso nivel de detalle con el que podía imaginarlo todo gracias a la cuidadosa recolección de datos que había hecho desde que le vi por primera vez. La gente solía pensar en mí como un ser completamente asexual, incluso John aquí presente, pero no es así. Que no priorice el sexo por encima de todo lo demás y no sea arrastrado y doblegado por él como un animal no significa que la idea de una buena sesión no me atraiga, o que mi cuerpo no la desee en determinadas ocasiones. Así mismo, tenía fantasías como cualquiera, y muchas de ellas ni siquiera tenían un sentido lógico. Esas eran mis preferidas. Aquellas que me dejaban intrigado por no tener ningún sentido. En ese momento, tres o cuatro fantasías se sucedieron en mi mente a toda velocidad, y todas ellas tenían a John de protagonista.

Curioso.

\- No será lo único que hagamos, espero —dije, encendiendo la pequeña luz led portátil que siempre llevaba encima, aparcando mi deseo y centrándome en el problema que teníamos entre manos...  _Oh, vaya_. Debía enterrar más hondo todos esos anhelos... Ahora todo tenía un doble sentido que se prestaba a la originalidad. Mientras intentaba enfocar mi mente en las cajas y cajas que se apilaban en la bodega, me pregunté si John habría captado mi insinuación. Esperaba no haber sido lo suficientemente directo ni demasiado sutil.

Mi linea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por la queja de John. Me giré para mirarle, sorprendido por el ruido repentinamente agudo de su voz en el silencio total de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —siseé, apuntándole con la linterna. Entrecerró los ojos y alzó una mano para cubrirse de la luz.

\- Lo siento.

Oh. Sí lo había pillado.

Bien.

Continuamos en la oscuridad, intentando ver las cajas de pescado entre todo el cargamento de abordo, pero bajo aquella luz, todas parecían iguales. Estuvimos un buen rato buscando entre los paquetes. En otras circunstancias habría estado retozando alegremente entre las cajas, encantado de estar embargado por la emoción de un nuevo caso y del peligro de estar infiltrados, pero había empezado a hacer planes alternativos que resultaban bastante más apetecibles que dar vueltas a oscuras en un cuarto cerrado, rodeados de comida cruda, enlatada y en conserva, buscando armas, droga, o Dios sabe qué. De alguna manera, que John aceptara su sexualidad y se abriera a mí parecía haber tomado el primer plano en toda línea de pensamiento que yo pudiera emprender.

Después de que John captara mi atención con su descubrimiento sobre las anfetas ( _Brillante. Genial y perfecto conductor de luz, John Watson_ ), y oyera el ruido de unas pesadas pisadas por el pasillo, me descubrí apagando la linterna y empujando a John hacia atrás, obligándole a retroceder. A penas noté el frío alarmante que tendría que haber sido una advertencia más que clara sobre el lugar al que nos estábamos dirigiendo de manera inconsciente en un desesperado intento por ocultarnos. Cuando John señaló lo evidente, que estábamos en una nevera, a penas le oí. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo podría derribar al hombre que había entrado en la sala mientras investigábamos en caso de que nos descubriera, protegiendo nuestras identidades y evitando que John saliera herido. El cubrí la boca con la mano en un intento de pasar desapercibidos. Podía analizar al sujeto a través de la gruesa puerta de la nevera.

_Hombre mayor, rozando la senilidad. Tiene sobrepeso y los pies planos. Jadea cuando anda porque le cuesta respirar. Tiene problemas de colesterol alto, insuficiencia card_ _í_ _aca y es alcoholico. Fumador compulsivo por su tos. Tararea mientras remueve los productos. Su acento es italiano, del sur dir_ _í_ _a. Probablemente se trate del cocinero por el sonido de sus pisadas. Esos no son los zapatos con los que uno ir_ _í_ _a por las cubiertas de un barco, aunque s_ _í_ _por una cocina._

Podía notar el corazón latiéndome en las sienes. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que se fuera. En que pasara por alto el sutil cambio en la distribución de los objetos, en el polvo movido de los estantes. Que no reparara en la tapa mal puesta de la caja con la droga. Que cogiera lo que había ido a buscar y se fuera...

Mis pensamientos parecieron ejercer un cierto efecto sobre los acontecimientos, porque los pasos se alejaron, y se oyó el gemido grave de la puerta cerrarse.

\- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí? No hay picaporte ni lector de tarjeta…

_Gracias por resaltar lo evidente, John._

Miré la puerta, agachándome para observar el espacio que quedaba entre el listón y la pared, intentando averiguar con que tipo de cerradura iba a tener que pelearme. En mis años junto a Victor Trevor había aprendido cerrajería, algo extremadamente útil, y sabía que este tipo de puerta en particular tenía dos tipos posibles de cierre. El fácil y el difícil. El fácil era solucionable simplemente pasando algo como una tarjeta por la rendija para desbloquearla y poder abrirla sin más complicaciones. La prueba me dijo que no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Extraje mi ganzúa preferida de mi estuche de utensilios (plateada de punta diamante, regalo de Victor), y trabajé en el cierre poniendo atención en no soltar el tensor. La cerrajería era algo laborioso, lento y muy preciso. El más mínimo movimiento en falso podía romper la ganzúa de mala manera dentro de la cerradura, entre los pernos, y hacer que se quedara allí alojada, imposibilitando la apertura por otros medios.

Empezaba a sentir los efectos de la baja temperatura después de que el estómago de John empezara a hacer ruidos especialmente molestos. Como si mi mente no tuviera ya lo suficientemente presente que John estaba allí conmigo, probablemente incubando un resfriado o algo peor. Eso no hacía más que acrecentar mi inquietud al respecto. Las manos habían empezado a temblarme junto con el resto de cuerpo, y empecé a moverme mucho más despacio, temiendo que los espasmos producidos por el frío hicieran que la ganzúa se partiera, como así sucedió. Miré los pedazos rotos brillando plateados en el suelo y maldije. Esa ganzúa, que nunca me había fallado, que siempre había sido mi primera y única opción a la hora de abrirme puertas y otros elementos, aquella que se había mantenido bajo estricto cuidado y mimo desde que se me fue regalada, yacía rota en pedazos en el suelo congelado de aquella nevera. Fruncí el ceño, aprensivo, y saqué otra sin darme tiempo para molestarme por su pérdida.

Lo primero era salir vivos de aquella pequeña Antártida.

Cuando sentí el cuerpo de John pegado al mío, empecé a apretar los dientes, intentando mantenerme despierto. Se me estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerme consciente por las bajas temperaturas. John iba más abrigado que yo siempre, pero ese día más que nunca. Podía notar el fuego quemándome los pulmones y la tráquea cada vez que respiraba, y me dolía el pecho con cada bocanada, como si aspirara cristales de hielo. John era un foco de calor a mi lado. No era como si solo con eso pudiera entrar en calor, pero era mejor que nada. Le noté acurrucarse contra mí, intentando guardar algo de calor corporal. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver el vaho de su respiración.

— Si consigues sacarnos de esta, prometo que haré lo que quieras durante veinticuatro horas, y no me quejaré —murmuró, y noté la presión de su frente febril en mi espalda. Me dolían los labios y a penas notaba los dedos.

La insensibilización de las manos me dio problemas a la hora de trabajar en la cerradura, pero me mantuve firme. Mordí mis carrillos por dentro, intentando despejar la mente con el dolor, y cuando las palabras de John entraron finalmente en mi cerebro, una ola de calor me recorrió entero.

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para poder abrir la maldita puerta.

Dejé que el calor de la excitación me recorriera el cuerpo, corriendo por mis venas al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón, y pareció ser suficiente para que me hormiguearan las puntas de los dedos de la mano. Me estremecí, sin dejar de mirar el agujero de la cerradura, olvidando si quiera como se parpadeaba, haciéndolo únicamente cuando notaba que la visión se me tornaba negra. Podía notar que estaba cerca. Lo sabía. Un par de suaves giros y los pernos rotarían en su lugar...

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el calor del camarote, disfrutando de la sensación de la adrenalina y de la piel recuperando una temperatura normal. John y yo estábamos riendo, probablemente por haber salido con vida de una situación en la que habíamos tenido todas las de perder, cuando mi móvil sonó y la irritable voz de mi hermano sonó al otro lado del aparato.

— Hola, Sherlock. He recibido tus fotos. ¿Habéis...?

— Sí, Mycroft. Lo hemos confirmado —gruñí.

Casi podía ver su expresión insatisfecha al otro lado del globo. Chasqueó la lengua y escuché el tintineo característico de una copa con hielo.  _¿_ _Ya est_ _á_ _s otra vez con el_ Johnnie Walker _, Mycroft?_

— Imagino que...

—No, no fui yo... sí, fue John. ¿Eres tan incompetente que necesitas escuchar mi voz diciéndotelo?

Eos pareció dejarle satisfecho, porque oí como sonreía. Juro que pude hacerlo. El tic tac del reloj isabelino de pared que tenía en su despacho en el club Diógenes resonaba de fondo, un metrónomo marcando los compases de la conversación.

— Vamos, Sherlock. He estado vigilándote desde que tenías tres años. ¿Crees que no puedo saber si has tomado drogas, aunque sea una cantidad minúscula, solo por el sonido de tu voz al otro lado de un teléfono? Me estaba refiriendo a que, ahora que ya tienes pruebas recaudadas, querrás volver a Londres. En lo que a mí respecta, el caso está resulto. Aunque está claro que por tráfico de drogas podrían caerles unos... ¿catorce años? Siete, con buen comportamiento. Si lo destapas todo, podrían tener la perpetua. Pero eso te obligaría a quedarte a bordo más tiempo...

— Ya… Bueno, pues avisa a Lestrade de que cuando vuelva, quiero un par de casos, y que no sean mediocres, por favor.

— ¿Entonces vais a terminar el caso?

La sorpresa en su voz casi me hizo bufar.

— Oh, claro que nos vamos a quedar… —aclaré, y me giré para mirar a John, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre los derroteros de nuestra conversación. Sus palabras murmuradas en la nevera volvieron a mí con intensidad. Por supuesto que íbamos a quedarnos. Todo el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que consiguiera la perpetua para esa gente, y para que John fuera completamente mío. Porque iba a conseguir que cayera a mis pies, por supuesto. Eso estaba fuera de toda discusión. Quería que lo hiciera, pero no quería perderle, de modo que todo tenía que ser medido y cuidadosamente calculado, cada una de mis acciones tenían que estar planificadas con celo. Si daba un paso en falso, si me equivocaba en algo, incluso si iba demasiado deprisa, podía provocar la marcha de John, y esa era la única consecuencia de todo eso que había empezado a planear en mi cabeza que yo no podía soportar —. Hemos pagado el viaje al fin y la cabo.

— Sherlock... no está bien manipular los sentimientos de las personas. ¿Qué te dijo madre sobre eso? —regañó Mycroft. Tomé una profunda inspiración, intentando reprimir las ganas que tenía de decirle a mi querido hermano todo lo que pensaba de él de una manera no muy sutil —. No irás a jugar con el doctor Watson, ¿verdad? De todos modos, dudo que él guste de estar en algo así con... bueno. Un hombre sin experiencia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y sospecho que no debo recalcar el hecho de que probablemente lo que el doctor busque no sea el elemento masculino de esa frase. Se le conoce por su atracción por las faldas, Sherlock, no por los pantalones.

_Qu_ _é_ _sabr_ _á_ _s t_ _ú_ _de experiencia._

Resultaba exasperante. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que era virgen? Es más, ¿por qué todo el maldito mundo parecía darle tanta importancia a eso? Se podía ser un conocedor amplio del sexo sin necesidad de haber  _tenido_  sexo real. Por lo menos hoy en día, donde uno pude practicar el voyeurismo sin más público que uno mismo si así lo desea, completamente gratis. En una sociedad donde el sexo y todo lo relacionado con ello había tomado tanta relevancia, era prácticamente imposible mantenerse al margen de ese tipo de conocimiento.

— Pues puede que lo haga, sí. Que sepas que no es de tu incumbencia.

— Te tengo vigilado, hermanito.

— Oh, pues búscate un buen sofá y coge palomitas, porque va para largo **.**

— Supongo que sería mucho pedir que no cometas ninguna locura y que por favor, no hagas nada... indecoroso.

— Sabes que no tengo ese tipo de complejos —sonreí, recordando la sensación de estar en el palacio de Buckingham con una sábana vieja como única protección contra los elementos. La cara de mi hermano simplemente no había tenido precio.

Oí como se pasaba la mano por la cara, suspirando.

— Por desgracia, así es.

— Ve a comerte a alguien, Mycroft, y déjame en paz.

Colgué y lancé el teléfono sobre mi abrigo en el suelo, antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza contra la pared. Así que Mycroft no quería que hiciera nada indecoroso, ¿no? ¿Sería una desafortunada coincidencia que mis planes a cerca de lo que acontecería durante el resto del día fueran absolutamente contrarios a su petición? Estaba seguro de que Mycroft había instalado cámaras de vigilancia a lo largo del crucero o, si eso era demasiado indiscreto, habría un infiltrado número tres al que ni John ni yo conocíamos. Descarté la opción de que fuera Lestrade. Esta era una misión demasiado delicada para meter a un aficionado con trabajo de niñera a tiempo parcial. De modo que tenía que ser uno de los agentes del MI6, por supuesto.

Escandalizar a mi hermano era mi segunda actividad favorita en el mundo. Tal vez la tercera.

— John.

Oí el carraspeo de mi compañero cuando enfocó la vista en mí.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Recuerdas qué me prometiste si conseguía que saliéramos de esa nevera?

Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, como si no esperara que yo recordara algo así. Empecé a analizarle con cuidado, estudiando sus reacciones: el sutil cambio de peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro, la forma en la que los huesos de su mandíbula se recolocaron, la tensión en su espalda cuando se enderezó sin darse cuenta. La dilatación en sus pupilas y como sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente para dejar pasar el aire durante la respiración, con indicios de empezar a estar acelerada. John no había querido decir lo que yo interpreté que había dicho con esa frase, pero ahora que conocía el significado que yo le había asignado, no lo rechazaba.

Interesante.

— Esto... era una broma, Sherlock.

— No fue eso lo que me pareció —repliqué. John se estaba haciendo de rogar. Bien. Dos podían jugar a eso. No era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con la cabezonería de mi compañero, y no sería la última. Sabía exactamente que hacer y cómo hacerlo para que cediera. Me acerqué a él, aprovechando su posición favorable a mis planes. Me cerní sobre su pequeño cuerpo, apoyando ambas manos en la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza, y luego me dejé caer hasta que mi pecho rozaba el suyo. Podía sentir la calidez de su aliento en la cara, y por un momento me permití experimentar. Tomé una inspiración profunda cuando él inspiró, pasando el dióxido de carbono de sus pulmones a los míos. La reacción lógica que tuvo mi cuerpo a continuación fue fascinante aunque previsible. Me sobrevino una ligera sensación de ahogo y un ligero mareo, pero la sensación de estar tomando algo que no era mío, era sentirse un ladrón del aliento de John. Y eso era mucho mejor que un chute de droga. Podía notar la piel de todo mi cuerpo erizarse en una ola progresiva. ¿Apreciaría John el sutil cambio en el ritmo de mi respiración, la dilatación en mis pupilas, el temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo? No, claro que no. John no observaba como yo. Pero estaba dispuesto a  _hacerle ver._  Estaba dispuesto a enseñarle. Así tardara años. John tenía las capacidades para ello, no era idiota. También tenía predisposición (era médico militar, y como tal necesitaba tener buenas capacidades de observación para hacer diagnósticos rápidos y certeros en pleno campo de batalla, por lo que no había mejor base de la que partir que esa). Solo necesitaba una motivación, una aplicación que pudiera darle a ello, además de la médica — ¿Tengo que dejar de confiar en tu palabra, John?

Aprecié un deje tembloroso cuando habló para contestar.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sonreí.  _Tantas cosas, John... Quiero tanto... Quiero ense_ _ñ_ _arte, consumirte, iluminarte. Quiero abrirte hasta las entra_ _ñ_ _as y ver qu_ _é_ _pasa dentro de ti, c_ _ó_ _mo funcionas. Quiero que seas m_ _í_ _o, que me pertenezcas y que digas siempre mi nombre. Quiero que digas que soy brillante, que pienses que soy incre_ _í_ _ble. Quiero memorizarte y atarte a mi Palacio para nunca olvidarte. Quiero ver como te retuerces, quiero ver los cambios de tu cuerpo. Quiero que puedas ver el mundo como lo veo yo. Quiero que escuches mi viol_ _í_ _n, y que el piso huela siempre a t_ _é_ _. Quiero que seamos t_ _ú_ _y yo solos, contra el resto del mundo._

Por supuesto, no dije nada de eso. Demasiado pronto para decirlo. Demasiado inconexo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde habían salido la mitad de las cosas que me vinieron a la cabeza. Algunas me eran tan ajenas, tan impropias de mí... y sin embargo ahí estaban. Recordé los mensajes de La Mujer, y se me ocurrió una forma sutil de sugerir mis intenciones. Además, era pasado el mediodía y John necesitaba comer, o se ponía de muy mal humor.

— Vamos a comer.

No resultó muy difícil que aceptara mi propuesta. Le arrastré tras de mí hasta el comedor, y seleccione una mesa alejada del resto de comensales, por precaución. Cualquier cosa podía salir en la conversación durante la comida, y prefería que fuera lo más privada posible. John se sentó frente a mí en la silla, y cuando el mantel blanco y alargado cubrió mis piernas de rodilla para abajo, pensé en las múltiples utilidades de cubremesas como aquellos. La tela parecía bastante gruesa, lo suficiente opaca... Corté esa línea de pensamiento cuando sentí un tirón en la parte baja del estómago. Necesitaba estar concentrado, y para eso necesitaba una buena irrigación sanguínea en el cerebro. No podía permitirme reacciones biológicas incontrolables en ese momento.

\- Estás gastando mis veinticuatro horas de "esclavitud" haciéndome venir a comer -observó mientras extendía su servilleta sobre su regazo, y pareció confundido -. No me puedo quejar, la verdad.

Sonreí y me llevé las manos a la barbilla.  _Si tu supieras, John..._

— Bueno, tengo mis motivos, Hamish _._

Se rió. Sabía que odiaba el nombre. Ese era uno de los motivos de que lo hubiera escogido para él.

— Seguro que sí. Tú con tus misterios...

Después de que el maître trajera nuestra comida, y de que John me viera ingerir algo de alimento, bajo su incrédula mirada, confirmé mis sospechas. El cocinero había sido el que había estado en la alacena, y era italiano. Solo un chef de origen podría hacer un plato con tanto nivel de detalle. Probablemente incluso tenían productos importados en el almacén.

Cuando el maître volvió con una botella de vino tinto, Pinot Noir, y lo sirvió en ambas copas, esperé sinceramente que John no lo rechazara. Yo iba beber también, solo una copa. Esa cantidad de alcohol no iba a afectarme demasiado, y sin embargo a John ni le iría mal. Ciertas deshinibiciones serían necesarias si quería llevar a cabo mi plan. No quería emborracharle, simplemente que se dejara llevar un poco. Además, el sabor de ese tipo de vino con la pasta estaba bastante bien. Supuse que le gustaría.

Me quedé mirando el vino, que tenía un tono ligeramente ocre en la copa, mientras mis pensamientos se sucedían uno a uno en un orden extraño. Seguía intrigado por la redistribución de mi Palacio esa mañana. Todo había pasado sin mi permiso, lo que no era muy normal. Es decir, aquel era mi Palacio. Nada pasaba allí si yo no quería, y todos los cambios eran voluntarios y controlados. Mientras John terminaba de comer, me hundí en mis reflexiones sobre esos cambios, recordando a la Molly que vivía en mi cabeza, guiándome por los pasillos cálidos y las habitaciones cambiadas, con nuevos y bienvenidos intrusos que alteraban el cuidadoso orden establecido allí.

El ruido de sus cubiertos sobre la cerámica del plato fue lo que me despertó de mi trance, y decidí que era el momento de marchar. En un momento dado, antes de llegar a la habitación, me detuve. preguntó si quería investigar algo más, pero nada en aquel barco llamaba más mi atención en esos instantes que el individuo que tenía delante. No habría más caso que John Watson en lo que quedaba de día, eso lo podía asegurar. En mi mente, aquello tenía una nueva y exquisita prioridad. No obstante, necesitaba aclarar una cosa antes de proseguir con mi plan.

— Tengo una pregunta a cerca de tu promesa.

Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse, y sus dedos de nuevo volvieron a someterse al espasmódico tic nervioso inconsciente.

— Dispara.

— ¿Se trata de veinticuatro horas a contar desde la primera vez que te haga hacer algo, o veinticuatro horas en tiempos de mi elección?

Suspiró.

— Me inclino por lo primero, si no te importa.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso reducía bastante los pasos de mi plan hasta prácticamente cinco. No era un plan que me beneficiara en absoluto, la verdad.

— Pero... ¡no es justo! ¡Por lo menos nueve te las pasarás durmiendo!

Pareció meditar la cuestión durante un tiempo en el que me mantuve en vilo. Si descubría mis auténticas intenciones para con su promesa, estaba seguro de que diría que no. No me daría el tiempo que necesitaba para hacer funcionar aquello. Y yo necesitaba que funcionara.

— Está bien. Tienes razón. Que sea en tiempos de tu elección, pero que sepas que ésta será la primera y última vez que algo así suceda, de modo que ya puedes disfrutarlo.

Eso era suficiente. Más que suficiente. Veinticuatro horas era todo lo que necesitaba para que John me aceptara. Veinticuatro horas para que John se aceptara a sí mismo. Mi corazón volvió a latir a un ritmo normal de nuevo.

— Puedes contar con ello.

Entré en el camarote (curiosamente la puerta que tenía detrás, qué coincidencia), y me senté en el filo de la cama, mirándole. La puerta se cerró tras él cuando entró en el cuarto y se me quedó mirando, como si no entendiera por qué estaba observándole tan fijamente. Vi por su tensión muscular que estaba luchando contra el impulso de cubrirse o escapar de mi mirada. Una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con mi escrutinio. Afiancé mis manos sobre el colchón, tomando una amplia bocanada de aire. A partir de aquí tenía que ser cuidadoso, lo sabía. Todo tenía que estar medido, calculado. Tenía la sensación de que si hacía algo mal, John saldría corriendo, lo que era ilógico ya que John era un soldado. Si había soportado Afganistán podría con esto. Era solo que tenía  _miedo_ , por primera vez, de que lo que iba a empezar saliera mal y quedarme solo. Era consciente de que la mayor parte de mis acciones en este campo estaban inevitablemente bajo el dominio férreo e inestable de las emociones, y eso me aterrorizaba.

— Está bien. Tomaré un poco de ese tiempo, John —dije, y vi como la nuez de su cuello se movía cuando tragó, nervioso. Seguí el movimiento del músculo, hipnotizado por su desplazamiento bajo la piel clara del cuello de John.  _Conc_ _é_ _ntrate, Sherlock. Focaliza_ —. Quiero que dejes de pensar.

— Oye, yo no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la gente normal no puede  _dejar de pensar_. No tenemos un interruptor en el cerebro para eso.

Bufé ¿Tenía John que ser tan literal? Menudo absurdo. Me vi en obligación de aclararle lo que realmente quería, no fuera a ser que hiciera algo de lo que luego ambos podíamos arrepentirnos.

— No me refiero a eso. Digo que no quiero que le des vueltas a lo que sea que te haga hacer. Simplemente hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

— Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Sonreí. Sabía que el primer paso sería que me dijera exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Era la primera orden, la que había establecido cuidadosamente después de horas de darle vueltas al orden en el que debían suceder los acontecimientos. Que se cruzara de brazos fue mi perdición en ese sentido, ya que el movimiento hizo que recordar algo que siempre había querido ver y que él nunca me había permitido. Siempre había querido examinar su herida de bala en el hombro para poder deducir correctamente las causas de su lesión. Era quizá la única parte del puzzle que él era que me quedaba por aclarar. Eso, y saber qué ocultaba John bajo esos horribles suéteres de ochos que llevaba siempre. ¿Cómo un veterano del ejército, aunque fuera médico militar, podía tener una constitución física mediocre? El físico no lo era todo, por supuesto. Ser un culturista difícilmente aporta algo bueno a menos que el cerebro vaya casi o totalmente a la par que el músculo. Un cuerpo sin cerebro difícilmente resulta muy atractivo. Es bonito de ver, entretiene durante un tiempo, pero a la larga no sacia. Todos esos pensamientos enloquecidos e inconexos, rebeldes en su mayoría, se unieron a la pregunta realizada por John, y las palabras huyeron de mis labios antes de que tuviera tiempo de reprimirlas.

— Sácate la camisa.

Quise retractarme y dar marcha atrás antes de que fuera tarde, pero John se me adelantó. Sus manos fueron hacia su camisa, y le dio un tirón, sacándola de su prisión bajo la cintura de sus pantalones. Quedé atrapado por el movimiento rítmico y mecánico de sus dedos desabrochando los pequeños botones, empujando las diminutas piezas de plástico a través de los ojales. Iba deliberadamente despacio, y si en lugar de estar siguiendo como un idiota los movimientos de sus dedos, me hubiera preocupado de alzar la mirada hasta su cara, probablemente habría reparado en su nerviosismo, en su excitación. En los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por ralentizar el proceso, fuera consciente de ello o no. Habría visto lo mucho que en realidad él deseaba lo que estaba por venir, y habría dejado de preocuparme tanto, pero mis neuronas habían cortocircuitado en el momento exacto en el que un pedazo de carne empezó a aparecer bajo la prenda.

Palmeé la cama a mi lado, deseando con un anhelo despejado que se acercara para que pudiera examinarle. Me picaban los dedos por las ganas que tenía de pasarlos sobre su piel. podía ver los músculos firmes pero discretos de su cuerpo, el asomo de una barriga bajo los pectorales, manifestándose en una suave curva de piel acaramelada, reflejo de sus tres años fuera del servicio, comiendo de forma regular hidratos de carbono y sin un ejercicio físico extenuaste y diario para eliminarlos, ni la necesidad de ello. Los casos habían mantenido a John en forma, no obstante. Un militar retirado promedio ya habría perdido la musculatura en favor de la vida descansada de civil. John se había mantenido en forma gracias a nuestras actividades de justicieros de la ciudad. Me mordí los carrillos, intentando que eso me ayudara a mantener el control.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre la piel arrugada de la herida de bala en su hombro, y mis labios se abrieron. Quería decir algo, pero no recordaba cómo formar palabras en una frase coherente, así que abandoné mi empeño. Notaba los movimientos suaves de contracción y dilatación de los pulmones de John, el movimiento de subida y descenso de sus hombros con cada respiración. El pulso palpitando en la carótida, expuesta y pulsante en su cuello. Alargué los dedos hacia la piel rosada, y me detuve, alzando la mirada. No quería molestarle, y no sabía si que le tocara en esa zona lo haría. No dijo nada, por lo que tomé su silencio como consentimiento.

Mis dedos rozaron la piel que, a pesar de ser cicatricial, era más suave que el resto, sin rastro de vello de ningún tipo. Aproveché mis progresos para continuar mi exploración torso abajo. Seguí la elevación de sus bíceps, y descendí por sus costillas, contando en silencio el número de ellas que podía apreciar, notando las depresiones que formaban en la piel que las cubría. John era un mundo nuevo y yo un cartógrafo ávido por establecer un mapa exacto de toda su geografía.

Me levanté y me arrodillé tras él, necesitando una percepción trescientos sesenta grados de su cuerpo. Posé mis labios sobre la base de su cuello, sobre el punto en el que la arteria principal era apreciable y visible, y noté su pulso en mis labios, el calor de su sangre bajo la piel. Subí con ellos rozando la piel febril de su cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, y suspire cuando aspiré el olor hasta ahora desconocido de su pelo. Todos los datos estaban siendo cuidadosamente almacenados en el rincón más seguro de mi Palacio. Noté la primera reacción cutánea de John ante mi tacto: su piel se erizó y se estremeció entero ligeramente. Apoyé la frente un momento en sus hombros antes de continuar, recuperando el aliento y lo poco que quedaba de mi cordura. No había esperado que esto fuera tan... intenso.

Bajé con mi boca hasta su hombro, saboreando su piel hasta alcanzar el orificio de salida de la bala. Había sido un disparo limpia, no letal. De un francotirador a casi un kilómetro de distancia. John había estado agachado cuando se produjo, a juzgar por el ángulo de la trayectoria de la bala. Probablemente, debido a su posición en el ejército, estaría atendiendo a algún herido, tras una cobertura que resultó no serlo. Rechacé la hipótesis. Si hubiera sido solo por eso, no era probable que hubiera desarrollado una cojera psicosomática. No era una circunstancia traumática.

Lo que sí podría haberlos sido, era que hubiera estado escudando a alguien con su cuerpo. Tal vez alguien a quien debieran escoltar. Un herido, un diplomático. Un protegido de guerra. El ángulo y la situación del disparo encajaban con una situación como esa. Entonces lo vi claro. John había estado escudando a un protegido con su cuerpo mientras le atendía, un objetivo claro del enemigo, tal vez por información, tal vez por el poder que poseía, y su hombro había sido atravesado por la bala que tenía como destino al otro sujeto, que había muerto en el acto, su corazón atravesado por el proyectil que perforó a John para llegar hasta él.

Abandoné la zona herida cuando tuve claras las circunstancias de la lesión. Se lo tendría que comentar en algún momento para comprobar la teoría. Pero no ahora.

Descendí por su espalda con mis dedos, resiguiendo sus vértebras y nombrándolas una a una en un intento por no ceder ante el impulso humano. Pude oír como él también las recitaba, nombrando con precisión todas y cada una de ellas. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando llegué al final de su espalda, y me aparté, con la respiración agitada. Mi corazón nunca había latido ni tan deprisa como entonces, ni tan desincronizado ¿Estaría desarrollando una arritmia?

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.

— Túmbate.

Verle allí tendido, mirándome expectante mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, con la piel enrojecida por el rubor de la expectativa me envalentonó. Me lamí los labios, notándolos secos, y vi como John mordía el suyo. Sonreí. Me consolaba el pensar que no era el único que estaba teniendo dificultades para concentrarse.

Me coloqué sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo como había hecho esa mañana, impidiendo de firma simbólica su huida. Pude notar el principio de algo creciendo bajo la línea de su cintura, lo que me hizo repentinamente consciente de todo su cuerpo bajo el mío. Casi podía leer en sus ojos todos los pensamientos "indecentes" que estaban pasando por su cabeza. Una parte de mí dejaba que Mycroft, estuviera donde estuviese, viera esto. Al menos después ya no tendría excusa para apelar a mi supuesta ignorancia respecto al sexo.

Miré a Watson desde la altura que me proporcionaba mi posición actual y, ya establecido el que John no se marcharía, decidí que podía subir un punto el nivel.

—Vaya. Parece que estamos sensibles hoy, John.

Repetí la postura de esa madrugada, sabiendo que había tenido un efecto positivo en él, y le aprisioné las manos por encima de la cabeza, bajando mi rostro hasta estar a centímetros del suyo. Aproveché esa distribución para hundir la nariz en el cálido hueco de su cuello, donde el aroma característico de John fluía libremente, y cuando pasé a su hombro sano, me atreví a lamer la piel con la lengua despacio, saboreando. Necesitaba todos los datos de John que pudiera obtener, y el gusto era uno de los sentidos más importantes.

Escuchar su gemido fue lo más gratificante de la última media hora.

Atendiendo a mi deseo de hacía unas horas, rasqué con los dientes la fina piel de su cuello, deseando marcarle. Una vez consideré que los roces habían sido suficientes como para permitir que la sangre de los capilares fluyera bajo la dermis, me retiré para observar mi obra. John jadeaba, estaba rojo y excitado, y sus pupilas se habían dilatado como nunca las había visto. Su boca estaba entreabierta, y la marca enrojecida que habían dejado mis dientes en su cuello era una señal inequívoca de pertenencia, una señal clara y llamativa de lo que estaba pasando allí.

Vi exactamente el momento en el que aparcó todos sus prejuicios y se dejó llevar, el momento en el que lo que los demás pudieran pensar dejó de importarle. El sentimiento de triunfo me inundó, y me encontré desarrollando un rol, algo que nunca había hecho por encontrarlo absurdo. En ese momento, tenía a mi médico debajo de mí, dispuesto a lo que fuera, completamente entregado y sumiso. No había nada de racional en aquello, ya.

Si alguna vez había pensado que el sexo era algo supeditado a las drogas, esa vez comprobé que estaba completamente equivocado.

Cuando tomó mis dedos y los besó uno a uno, sentí que mi razón se iba un poco más con cada toque de sus labios, y cuando finalmente su lengua rodeó mi meñique, sin dejar de mirarme, perdí mi foco de visión y ahogué un gemido, perdido todo control. Podía imaginar con meridiana claridad su lengua haciendo esas mismas cosas en otro punto de mi anatomía...

Empezó a desvestirme y me dejé hacer. probablemente me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco más ágil, pero no tenía fuerza ni ganas ni voluntad para decir nada al respecto de su velocidad. Vi como se sacaba la alianza de la Señora Hudson y fui a hacer lo mismo cuando me detuvo. Alcé una ceja, curioso de lo que podía estar haciendo ¿Era una fantasía? ¿tener sexo con un hombre casado? No. Eso no. Otra cosa.

Se me cerraron los ojos cuando se metió mi dedo en la boca y me mordí el labio hasta que creí que me haría sangre. No podía soportar la intensidad de todo lo que estaba pasando. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en los preliminares, jamás. Me habían parecido siempre estúpidos y sin sentido, como creo haber señalado con anterioridad. Con John eran más que unos meros preparativos, más que un calentamiento. Era otro nivel de sexo. Completamente distinto y mucho más excitante, a mi parecer, que el propio acto en sí. Estaban abiertos a las interpretaciones y algo estímulos, a las sensaciones. Requerían de una cuidadosa estimulación de los puntos erógenos de tu pareja de una forma mucho más creativa, evitando los puntos obvios. También de un alto grado de conocimiento del cuerpo ajeno y de los gustos de la otra parte. En aquella parte del juego ya no era solo yo el que leía lo que John quería, sino que John me estaba leyendo a mí, aun cuando yo no era consciente de querer la mitad de las cosas que me estaba haciendo.

La alianza se deslizó fuera de mi dedo con insultante facilidad, y una vez fui liberado, perdí toda intención de llevar las cosas despacio. Mi libido explotó como no lo había hecho jamás, nublando mi juicio y mis acciones. Nada importaba además del hecho de que John seguía estando demasiado lejos, y de que aún había demasiada ropa de por medio. Molesta masa de lana, algodón y poliéster teñido artificialmente.

Le arraqué los pantalones mientras se quitaba los zapatos, escuchando en la lejanía nuestros jadeos, igual que si fuera la sinfonía más hermosa del mundo. Cuando le tuve en ropa interior, decidí que era momento de igualar las cosas, de modo que me deshice de mis pantalones, también. Una parte aún consciente de mi cerebro registró lo divertido que resultó ver en su expresión que no sabía que tendía a ir sin ropa interior por considerarlo una molestia innecesaria. Mi momento de contemplación se vio interrumpido cuando me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y rodó, aprisionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sentir el roce de su erección atrapada en los calzoncillos contra la mía fue el principio de mi fin. Los labios me picaron con la ausencia de los suyos de nuevo, y el corazón me iba a estallar dentro del pecho. Notaba los pulmones oprimidos, me estaba costando respirar.

— Bésame.

Por fin, la boca de John estuvo sobre la mía, y sabía al vino de la comida y a lasaña y a John. Noté como los ojos se me ponían en blanco mientras estaban cerrados, y por un momento que pareció durar eones, mi mente quedó completamente en blanco. Los estímulos continuos que estaba recibiendo mi cuerpo en todo momento empezaban a resultar abrumadores, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lengua de John rozando la mía, o su boca abriéndose para mí. perdí completamente la racionalidad de nuevo, y me arqueé, tomándole por los hombros para acercarle más. Se me olvidó hasta el respirar, perdido como estaba en el movimiento de su boca. Acaricié con una mano perdida su herida, y el gemido que dejó escapar en mi boca frente a mis acciones hizo que mi miembro pulsara en concordancia con el sonido. Clavé las uñas en sus omóplatos con fuerza cuando sus caderas se apretaron, frotando, contra las mías. Me costó seguir el beso en ese momento, ya que mi boca se abrió automáticamente, sin que le hubiera dado la orden. Sentía todo mi cuerpo como una mansa temblorosa de músculo, piel y hueso.

Una sensación de ansiedad que no sabría describir correctamente ni en un millón de años me cubrió, y me apresuré a retirar sus bóxers. Notaba la tensión acumulándose en mi bajo vientre. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de lo cerca que estaba de acabar, y que no quería hacerlo así.

Cuando le tuve completamente expuesto, libre por fin de las capas tras las que se ocultaba, olvidé mi deseó de obtener información sobre él. Todo había quedado ahogado por el tsunami, por la necesidad primitiva y salvaje de aligerar la tensión que me estaba matando. Podía ver chiribitas blancas y negras cubriendo el mundo. Ya no entraba suficiente aire en mis pulmones. Estaba mareado.

Cuando se irguió, sentándome sobre él, agradecí que me sostuviera, porque no habría sabido cómo hacerlo por mi mismo. Mientras me besaba con urgencia, hambriento de mí, decidí que si alguien tenía que dar el segundo paso, tenía que ser yo.

Tomé en una de mis manos temblorosas nuestros miembros, ya húmedos y resbaladizos por la excitación, y aceleré mis movimientos cuando sentí sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente contra mi mano, envistiendo. Le oí gruñir mi nombre un par de veces contra mi boca, y lo siguiente que puedo recordar es un destello blanco tras los ojos.

Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro, y cuando mi cuerpo ya no pudo sostenerme, caímos de lado sobre el colchón. Sentía mis músculos pesados, mis huesos eran blandos, y mi sangre magma, caliente y espeso. Mi cabeza daba vueltas todavía, perdida en el orgasmo tan brutal que acababa de tener. Nunca, en mi años de experiencia, había sentido algo como eso. Nunca había  _perdido el control_. dejé caer la cabeza hacia el lado donde John yacía, aun recuperando la respiración, y recuperé algo de raciocinio. Sonreí al ver que no era el único al que eso había dejado para el arrastre.

— Gracias, doctor. ya no tengo frío —jadeé, exhausto como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

John meneó la cabeza, con una sonrisa, y rompimos a reír, una risa suelta y ahogada.

Una risa, al fin y al cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna petición más que tengáis para mí? Sabéis que esto es un fic un poco a la carta... si queréis un capítulo concreto en POV Sherlock, solo tenéis que decírmelo en un review o en un PM. Pedid y se os dará ;)
> 
> Tengo clarísimo que capítulos quiero poner aquí, pero megustaría saberqué pasa porvuestra perversas y oscuras mentes traviesas. *3*
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente!
> 
> MH


	3. Fiesta de disfraces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a decir que he pasado frío escribiendo este capítulo para vosotros... porque mentiría como una cosaca ;9 Y tampoco voy a decir que he decidido saltar a este capítulo porque me parecía más interesante... Aunque eso sí que puedo decirlo, ciertamente.
> 
> A pesar de la ingente cantidad de material homoerótico (rozando el PWP, pero qué se le va a hacer) de este capítulo, ciertamente hay una parte que el POV John de Un crucero me obligó a omitir, y que sin embargo me parece bastante interesante, y es la parte en la que Sherlock entra en la sala del capitán para recoger información. ¿Tiene una relevancia significativa para con la historia? Sí y no. La relevancia es relativa. Tiene su aquel, pero ciertamente no es vital para la historia principal ya que no aporta nada particularmente nuevo y porque si fuera realmente relevante, figuraría de algún modo en la historia original.
> 
> Así que, si habéis llegado hasta aquí en esta NA, os habréis dado cuenta de que os estoy soltando un rollo tremendo sin ninguna finalidad más que intentar justificar mis pervertidas actividades de ocio :3 Supongo que si leísteis el fic original esto no debería sorprenderos demasiado.

_Las manos de John estaban en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Era simplemente enloquecedor._

_No podía pensar en nada. Mi cerebro había perdido su funcionalidad de nuevo._

_Al principio había sido fácil mantenerme distanciado de los mensajes erráticos y contradictorios que enviaba mi cuerpo, simplemente distrayéndome: apretando las sábanas entre las manos, retorciéndome un poco en un intento de canalizar las sensaciones por medio del ejercicio muscular, o incluso hablando de lo primero que me pasaba por la cabeza, que solía ser el nombre de John o una orden inesperada. J_ _ohn había resultado ser bastante solícito y complaciente en lo que al tema mandos se refería. Solo tenía que decir una parte del cuerpo, y John acudía a ella directamente. Tan fácil como un suspiro. Ahora era imposible pensar en algo mínimamente coherente. No con el aliento de John erizándome la piel cada dos por tres._

_Los labios de mi compañero estaban en mi cuello, las manos tirando de los mechones de pelo de mi nuca, manteniéndolos en tensión. Podía notar los esporádicos roces húmedos de su lengua en mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. Sus dedos presionaron mis pezones y me arqueé sin darme cuenta, abriendo los ojos como platos con un jadeo. Sentí su sonrisa en mi piel._

_— Bien. Eso es, Sherlock. Pierde el control._

¿El control? ¿Qué control?  _Todo se estaba desvaneciendo, a penas podía recordar como respirar, como hablar... Control, control, control..._

—  _Te quiero... abajo..._

_— ¿Sí?_

_Sus caderas se movieron contra las mías, sus manos afianzándose en mi cuerpo, sin dar señales de ir a moverse o de querer hacerlo. Retorció de nuevo mi pezón entre su índice y pulgar y el destello de dolor que recorrió mi espalda me hizo reaccionar. John sabía lo que se hacía, claro que sí. Era un maldito casanova. Quería hacer que me perdiera, y sabía cómo perfectamente. Estaba deseando que me rindiera y le diera poder. Eso no iba a pasar._

_Enredé las piernas en su cintura y le hice una llave para poder girar y dejarle a mi merced. Debía recuperar el control, el ansiado y necesario dominio. La única forma de hacerlo era estar por encima de la situación. Por encima de John. No iba a negar que temía perder el control, aunque fuera con él. Nunca había cedido hasta ese extremo. No iba a empezar a hora. No podía. No sabía. No quería. Me sentía tan vulnerable así..._

_Y estar abajo no era un problema. Estar arriba tampoco debía serlo. Podía distanciarme. El problema era que no podía hacerlo con John. La sola idea de sus manos sobre mi era demasiado, y el pensamiento de estar tan cerca de él... hacía colapsar mi mente._

_Se rió por el cambio de tornas, pero sus manos tomaron mis caderas, los pulgares acariciaron los huesos sobresalientes de mis caderas y subieron por mi estómago. Seguían algo resbaladizas por el lubricante, y subían poco a poco por mi torso. Sentí que los ojos se me ponían en blanco, y decidí que era el momento de cortar las cosas cuando sus manos, que volvieron a bajar, se posaron en mis caderas, empujándome y moviéndome sobre él, haciendo notar su erección. Como si aún no supiera que estaba ahí._

_Me levanté, zafándome de él, y corriendo al baño, con la respiración agitada._

_De pronto, estaba en New Scotland Yard, con un montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Era un caso real, un caso frustrantemente imposible. Mi respiración estaba agitada. No entendía por qué, pero recuerdo estar en una habitación con John y..._

_— ¿Sherlock?_

_John entró en el despacho, con su camiseta de rayas y los tejanos que siempre llevaba. Me miró desde la puerta, con sus ojos azules observándome, dispuestos a cualquier cosa, a hacer lo que fuera, con tal de que saliera de mis labios. Un ronroneo me subió por la garganta. Me picaban las manos, deseando ponerlas encima de su piel. Su pelo estaba desordenado, y había una mancha de carmín en su cuello. Venía de estar con una de esas mujeres. Venía de estar con una de ellas. Y parecía satisfecho._

_— He leído tu mensaje. ¿Qué hago?_

_Sonreí._ Yo _iba a ocupar el lugar de esas mujeres._ Yo _sabía lo que John quería._ Yo era _lo que John_ quería _. Lo supiera él o no. Y se lo iba a demostrar._

_— Oh, John..._

_Esperé a que se acercara, y una vez le tuve delante de mí, le tomé por la camiseta y lo aprisioné entre la mesa de la oficina y mi cuerpo. Coloqué sus manos sobre la mesa, delante de él para que le sirvieran de apoyo y me cerní sobre su espalda, aprovechando mi altura. Pasé mi nariz por su cuello, oyendo como tomaba una profunda respiración. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando mordí su oreja, tirando de ella sin ninguna consideración. Una de mis manos se perdió bajo su cintura, desabrochando el botón de sus pantalones y deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo muy despacio._

_— Sabes que me perteneces... Sabes que soy lo que quieres... No esas mujeres aburridas... solo yo..._

_Un "sí" tembloroso salió de sus labios entreabiertos, y siseó cuando mis dedos acariciaron la piel hinchada de su pene bajo su ropa interior._

_— Te gusta seguir órdenes, ¿verdad? Te gusta que te diga qué hacer..._

_Bajé mi boca sobre la marca labial de su cuello y lamí, notando el sabor del carmín en la lengua. Quitaría esa marca como quitaría todas las demás, poniendo las mías en su lugar. John era mío, solo mío. No tenía derecho a irse por ahí sin mi permiso... Sus caderas se echaron atrás cuando hundí la mano bajo sus bóxers, rodeándole con mis dedos. Su gemido fue música en mis oídos._

_— Sherlock..._

Desperté agitado, con el pulso acelerado y el deseo espoleando la sangre a través de mis venas. Parpadeé en la oscuridad del camarote, confuso por el sueño, resoplando en un vano intento por luchar contra el calor asfixiante. Me removí, incómodo de repente por la posición en la que estaba, y gemí cuando me di cuenta de por qué estaba así de incómodo. John había acabado incrustado en mí, con su espalda y retaguardia pegadas a mi cuerpo, sus piernas enredadas contra las mías. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi (extremadamente dormido por la falta de sangre circulando y alarmantemente flácido) brazo derecho, imposibilitándome la huída si no era despertándole. Al parecer, el responsable de esa postura había sido yo, ya que mi brazo libre rodeaba la cintura de John y mi mano descansaba en su estómago, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración.

La segunda percepción llegó cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una tremenda erección, y las nalgas de John la estaban presionando con fuerza, tentando y provocando. Me mordí el labio y contuve un gemido cuando se removió en sueños, pegándose a mí y generando mayor fricción. En otras circunstancias no me habría quejado, pero aquello empezaba a ser ya un poco doloroso.

— John...

Decidí que tenía que salir de allí antes de que acabara haciendo algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. Aún podía recordar con meridiana claridad el sueño del que acababa de despertar, y eso no me estaba ayudando, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba agravando mi problema en épicas proporciones. Sutilmente y con delicadeza, intenté levantar la cabeza de John. ¿Cómo un kilo con cuatro podía resultar algo tan pesado de repente? Gruñí frustrado cuando tiré y tiré pero no conseguí nada. Oh, Dios. Seguiría probando un poco más.

En un movimiento sincronizado, decidí que era el momento de tirar de mi brazo dormido, y una vez lo liberé, me dediqué a aporrearlo con la mano libre, intentando que la sangre volviera a circular. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, más de una vez me había quedado dormido sobre un brazo y había despertado teniéndolo completamente muerto, colgando como algo ajeno a mí, pero no por ello era menos desagradable.

Mientras despertaba mi ahora hormigueante brazo, me dediqué a pensar en mi sueño. Extraño, sí. Y revelador también. No era que el sexo con John fuera algo nuevo, o algo que no hubiera soñado antes. Alguna noche en Baker Street había tenido ese tipo de... fantasías... con su consecuente erección matutina, pero todas habían sido controladas con cuidado y relegadas a un lugar de mi mente en el que no pudieran resultar dañinas. Además, ni siquiera yo era capaz de controlar el material que aparecía en mis propios sueños, de modo que atribuí la aparición de éstos a la confianza que se había desarrollado entre nosotros. Y tal vez una advertencia de mi cerebro de que había encontrado atractivo a John, y de algún modo compatible conmigo. Y, siendo sinceros, siempre había pensado que John era un hombre bien parecido. Podía ver exactamente lo que todas esas aburridas féminas veían en él. Incluso más.

Una vez le había dicho a John que la belleza era una construcción basada enteramente en las impresiones de la infancia , las influencias y modelos a seguir. Siendo así, John me recordaba bastante a mi padre. De hecho, si me ponía a pensar, nuestra relación se parecía mucho a la de mis dos progenitores. Madre era la lista, la matemática. El cerebro de la familia hasta que Mycroft y yo aparecimos. Mi padre era un hombre extraordinario en su simplicidad. Alguien destacando entre lo común, sin llegar a brillar del todo pero titilando, arrastrado irrevocablemente por una luz mayor que a menudo lo eclipsaba, pero no parecía que eso le importara. Incluso llegaba a gustarle. Mi padre siempre había dicho que mi madre había sido siempre su mayor privilegio, porque cómo iba alguien tan avispado aceptar pasar toda su vida aguantando a un tonto como él. Mycroft y yo también nos lo habíamos preguntado. Si nunca habíamos tenido amigos, había sido por considerar idiotas a nuestros semejantes. Con el tiempo mi madre se había ido adaptando a mi padre y viceversa, llegando a un estadio de convivencia y sincronía absoluta en casi todo lo que hacían. Contrariamente a otras familias, era mi madre quien manejaba las facturas, no mi padre. Era mi padre quien cocinaba y hacía la compra, y quien se había quedado más veces a cuidarnos, pues el trabajo de mi madre no siempre se lo había permitido.

Mi padre era alguien tremendamente especial entre la gente común, no solo porque vivía con mi madre, sino porque la amaba. Y nos amaba a mi y a Mycroft, lo que era más sorprendente aún, pues la sangre no hace el cariño. Mi padre era exactamente igual que John Watson.

Así que, de alguna manera, mi canon de belleza se había ajustado a lo que había conocido (mis padres), y John parecía cumplir todos los requisitos. Parecía inevitable que la atracción no surgiera.

Lo único que seguía sin estar del todo claro, era la naturaleza de mi sueño.

Sabía que no me gustaba perder el control de la situación. Las pocas veces que lo había hecho, había acabado malhumorado, desquiciado o colocado, tan herido que no había sabido cómo manejar la situación. Una vez recuperé la movilidad en mi brazo, decidí que era el momento de ponerme a reflexionar un poco.

Me dejé caer sobre John cuan largo era, encontrando en él un descanso cómodo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y miré al techo, respirando con normalidad, esperando que mi erección bajara por su propia cuenta y riesgo. Si John despertaba y por algún casual se encontraba de humor yo no le iba a hacer ascos a que se ofreciera para echarme una mano, pero no estaba dispuesto a malgastar mi tiempo de reflexión onírica haciéndome una paja, sin importar lo mucho que lo deseara o lo muy molesto que resultara mi estado actual. Podía ignorar a mi cuerpo y lo haría tanto como fuera necesario.

Quizá la noche anterior había tenido relevancia significativa sobre el contenido de mis sueños. Sin duda la inagotable actividad que John y yo habíamos llevado a cabo podría haber influido de manera brutal en ello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto sexo seguido y tan variado, con un participante plenamente dispuesto y dedicado en su tarea. El recuerdo del regalo de Mycroft acudió a mi mente, y me hice una nota mental para investigar el tema más adelante. Sospechaba que la misión en el barco no era más que una ridícula jugada por parte de mi hermano para incentivar y promover mi relación con John Watson. Me avergonzaba un poco comprobar que su plan estaba funcionando bastante bien.

El contenido de mi sueño era bastante concreto: no quería perder el control, y trataba de someter a John. Tendría que hacer más pruebas, pero estaba bastante seguro de que, por primera vez en mi vida, deseaba realmente a alguien, más allá de la satisfacción de una necesidad.

Demonios, me había enamorado perdidamente de John. Igual que un adolescente. Ni siquiera podía pensar con normalidad ¿Sería eso normal? ¿Sería eso lo que le pasaría a la gente normal y aburrida como Anderson? ¿Estarían enamorados todo el tiempo y por eso no eran capaces de pensar? Era una hipótesis plausible. La anoté cuidadosamente. Le preguntaría a John cuando despertara.

Estando así, tumbado sobre su cuerpo, notando como subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, recordé la noche anterior, en la bañera del baño. Después de mi quinto orgasmo de la tarde (y su cuarto, debido a su demasiado largo periodo refractario), habíamos decidido de mutuo acuerdo darnos un respiro. John había caminado hasta el baño dando tumbos mientras yo le observaba con una sonrisa, y llenó la bañera con agua tibia para que no llegara a hacer vapor. Oí el ruido del agua cundo se metió dentro, pero como dejó la puerta abierta, le seguí al interior y me deslicé dentro del agua con él. He de admitir que la sensación del agua caliente en la piel fue relajante, pero nada comparado con tener la espalda apoyada en el pecho de John, sintiendo su respiración tras de mí. Mis pies se salían de la bañera porque me había escurrido para salvar los catorce centímetros que nos separaban, y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, con los ojos cerrados.

Me gustaba tomarme mi tiempo en los baños. Reflexionar entre el agua caliente era algo tremendamente cómodo. Mucho mejor que estar tirado en el sofá de cuero. Solía pasarme horas metido dentro del agua pensando, perdido en mi cerebro, hasta que se me arrugaba la piel de los dedos y decidía que era mejor salir. Con John detrás de mí como un foco de calor constante, marcando los  _tempos_  de mi respiración con la suya, y peinándome el pelo con los dedos, podría haber dormido allí toda la noche sin ningún tipo de problema.

Estaba a punto de sugerirlo cuando John me interrumpió.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Sonreí. Interesante cuestión. ¿En qué estaba pensando realmente? En todo y en nada. En él y en nadie. En mí y en ellos.

— En que tendría que haber hecho esto hace mucho. Pero no creo que hubiera obtenido los mismos resultados, así que supongo que está bien.

— Ah —dijo, simplemente. Sus manos no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Empezaba a sentir el cuerpo pesado y el sueño cubriéndome cuando escuche el tono sorprendido de John — ¿Sherlock? No puedo creerlo... ¡Te estás quedando dormido! Vamos.

— John...

Se había levantado, moviéndome, y se secó con una toalla antes de hacerme salir y envolverme en una con la que me secó. Yo no estaba nada colaborador, por lo que dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera. Me dejé hacer hasta que me cogió en vilo para mi total sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Llevarte a la cama. Me niego a que te duermas en la bañera. No quiero despertar y tener que examinar tu cadáver, gracias.

Gruñí, cansado, y dejé que me llevara. No obstante, se estaba cómodo entre los brazos de John, así que cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, tubo que pelear para desengancharme de su cuello. Lo último que recuerdo, no obstante, es que se acostó metiéndome bajo las mantas, tapándome con ellas y permitiendo que me acurrucara contra su costado, buscando su calor.

He de admitir que estaba más cansado de lo que lo había estado nunca, y la serotonina en mi cerebro, abundante por la intensa sesión de sexo previa, y los numerosos orgasmos habían terminado por agotarme. Si había dormido, no había sido totalmente por voluntad propia.

Fui arrancado de mi ensoñación cuando el sol me dio de lleno en la cara, entrando por el ojo de buey. Parpadeé, molesto, hasta que finalmente decidí apartarme un poco de la trayectoria de la luz. Me quedé mirando los rayos de sol entrando por el cristal, embobado, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora que debía de ser ya. Teníamos trabajo que hacer ese día.

— John… John, despierta.

— Mmmm…

Su murmullo dormido me sacó una risa entre dientes. Noté el sutil cambio en su respiración cuando despertó completamente, y reprimí un ronroneo cuando sus dedos se enterraron en mi pelo, peinándolo. Seguía estando sensible, pero por mucha intimidad que pudiéramos tener ya, no iba a ronronear delante de John. Simplemente no.

— John. Hay que trabajar.

— ¿No puedes dejarlo estar un ratito?  _Carpe diem_ , Sherlock **.**

No pude evitar reírme de nuevo. Qué comentario tan gracioso. Desde que nos habíamos subido al maldito barco, si algo no habíamos hecho, había sido trabajar.

— Creo que anoche tuvimos mucho de eso — el movimiento de su pecho cuando se rió hizo que me agitara. Giré la cabeza para poder mirarle, y lancé la primera orden del día, aunque John no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar, y para ser sinceros, yo tampoco —. Vamos. Arriba.

Me dedicó una sonrisa radiante que casi podría catalogar de traviesa y pícara. Y, como conocía a John y prácticamente podía leer su mente, la propuesta no me resultó para nada sorprendente o inesperada. En absoluto.

— Convénceme.

Mi polla saltó ante esa simple palabra, viendo su oportunidad tras pasarse Dios sabe cuanto tiempo completamente desatendida. Curioso. ¿Todo eso era capaz de provocar John con una simple palabra? Tendría que replantearme unas cuantas cosas.

— Oh, ¿quieres un argumento? Está bien —deslicé mi mano hacia abajo por mi estómago muy despacio, consciente de como su mirada estaba fija en el recorrido que ésta hacia por mi cuerpo. Sonreí, satisfecho por el control que aún ejercía sobre John. La anticipación de mis movimientos hacía que mi estómago se contrajera en un nudo.—. Si te levantas ahora, nos vestimos y nos vamos, podremos encontrar más datos nuevos con los que preparar el desembarco en Marruecos de mañana —empecé, apreciando el cambio brusco de tono en mi propia voz. Mi mano se movía despacio. Estaba cerca de terminar pero no quería hacerlo, y si lo que realmente quería era provocar una respuesta en John, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo que aquel del que dispondría si me limitaba a masturbarme tal y como deseaba hacerlo. Había momentos en los que realmente agradecía tener tanto autocontrol. No perdí el contacto visual con John en ningún momento, disfrutando de cómo sus pupilas se dilataban a medida que el deseo iba creciendo en él. Cuando llevé mis dedos a sus labios para que los lubricara por mí, a penas estaba pensando con una tercera parte de mi cerebro, porque sé que de haberlo hecho, no le hubiera dejado utilizar esa talentosa lengua en mí. Sabía que si lo hacía corría el riesgo de descontrolarme, pero necesitaba lubricarme de alguna manera, y el bote que Mycroft tuvo tan a bien proporcionarnos la noche anterior parecía estar demasiado lejos. Bajé mis dedos hacia mi trasero cuando consideré que m cordura estaba al límite de desaparecer, y comencé a introducir un dedo, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Por lo visto mi cuerpo aún no se había resentido de las actividades de la noche anterior. Decidí introducir dos dedos más, de golpe y porrazo, y ahora sí, no voy a negar que sentí la presión de los dedos contra el duro y fuerte músculo del esfínter, presionando. Sabía que no estaba reparándome para una penetración, aún parecía demasiado pronto para eso y, a pesar del estado de John, no creía que fuéramos capaces de llevar a cabo una buena sesión de sexo tal y cómo estábamos ambos. De modo que obvie la dilatación y pasé directamente a buscar mi próstata. Tal vez no fuera médico, tal vez mis conocimientos sobre la anatomía humana fueran bastos, pero sabía lo suficiente, y tenía experiencia bastante como para encontrar mi punto erógeno por excelencia sin necesidad de dar demasiadas vueltas. Reprimí un gemido mordiéndome el labio cuando rocé la zona en cuestión con uno de mis dedos. Mis movimientos se aceleraron sin que fuera consciente de ello, y pude escuchar el jadeo de John detrás y debajo de mí, enardeciéndome. Analizándolo con perspectiva y fríamente, ignoro como fui capaz de hilvanar una frase coherente después de eso—. Si te levantas ahora, podremos acabar con lo esencial para la hora de comer, y tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros solos…  _oh, Dios_ … y podremos estrenar la fusta con un poco de suerte, si te ves con… ganas…  _John_ …

Podía sentir lo cerca que estaba en la punta de los dedos de los pies, lo que era inusual e intenso. Sabía que tenia que parar si quería seguir con el dichoso juego mañanero, pero mi cuerpo parecía tener otras ideas, y esa vez parecía llevar todas las de ganar...

Me levanté con un resorte en un golpe de sentido común, y me alcé de la cama, apartando mis manos de mí.

— ¿Vas a venir a la ducha, o tendré que ir solo?

Cuando vi su expresión de sorpresa, se me arqueó una ceja. ¿Acaso estaba tan convencido de su influencia sobre mi comportamiento que no imaginaba que pudiera liberarme de mi propia provocación? Oh. John estaba equivocado... no mucho, la verdad. pero lo estaba, que era lo importante. Me agaché a coger una de las toallas con las que John me había secado anoche antes de meterme en la cama, perfectamente consciente de la vista que eso le ofrecería a John, exagerando los movimientos para darle una mejor visión de mis cualidades anatómicas que estaba seguro, él no despreciaría.

Me dirigí al baño, sabedor de que no tardaría en seguirme. Dejé la toalla por ahí tirada, y acababa de abrir el agua caliente y la fría cuando se coló detrás de mí, corriendo la mampara opaca de la bañera. Cuando noté sus dientes desnudos sobre la piel de mi hombro, presionando, sonreí. Por lo menos aún tenía un poco de control de la situación, y eso me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho.

— Por lo que veo, has sido razonable. Hubiera detestado tener que gastar mis diez horas restantes de control en algo como el trabajo.

— Seguro. Pero has usado trucos sucios, Holmes.

Sus palabras me hicieron girarme. Su cara era divertida en esos momentos. Molesta. Adoraba esa cara. Sabía que podría hacerle rabiar durante horas solo para que pusiera esa mueca de disgusto tan característica, con la nariz redonda arrugada y su cara de perro contrariado. Observé su expresión, deleitándome en las líneas de su rostro. John era un hombre mayor (no demasiado viejo, pero tampoco un jovenzuelo), y las marcas de expresión y las primeras arrugas hacían aparición en su tez, ligeramente más bronceada que la mía por los años de servicio en Afganistán. Mi mirada se detuvo en los labios, apretados y sobresalientes, tentadores. Lo que podría hacer esa boca...

— Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, John —murmuré, perdido en la contemplación de mi blogger. Finalmente, liberé la última franja de mi autocontrol, y descendí sobre su boca para besarle.

Los labios de John debían de tener algo adictivo, segregando un tipo de encima que los volvía irresistibles. No podía separarme de ellos, y fingir que no me gustaba besarle me daría más trabajo que admitir lo contrario, de modo que decidí no perder mi tiempo con semejante tontería. Adoraba besar a John, probar su boca, sentir su lengua invadirme y presentar batalla. Además, siendo los labios una parte tan sensible de la anatomía humana, era algo que merecía la pena aprender y almacenar a largo plazo. Estaba altamente convencido de que podría llegar a hacer que John se corriera solo con un beso, y estaba dispuesto a lograr mi objetivo. Pero para eso necesitaba información y práctica, y nunca era un mal momento para conseguir más.

Besar era algo biológicamente fascinante. Innecesario para realizar el acto sexual por sí mismo, sin más función que para generar excitación o para establecer relaciones sociales entre individuos. Y solo por eso, treinta y cuatro músculos eran necesarios, trabajando juntos para tan simple movimiento. Una actividad curiosa y laboriosa donde las hubiera. Normal que llamara mi atención. Podría haber pasado toda mi vida con John sin sexo, solo viviendo a base de besos. Para mí hubiera sido más que suficiente.

No obstante, no podía pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que John estaba demasiado lejos, demasiado separado de mí como para que eso me gustara, así que bajé mis manos por su espalda y le apreté contra mí. La erección de esa mañana había vuelto a su turgencia inicial y empezaba a resultarme molesta y dolorosa. Podía ignorarla si hacía un gran esfuerzo, pero con John allí conmigo, intoxicándome con su presencia y su olor, con sus caricias, no era necesario tomar ese tipo de medidas.

Cuando se separó de mí para respirar, creí yo, estuve muy cerca de quejarme hasta que vi como sus piernas se doblaban y su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas, frente a mí. Sus dedos rodeando mi pene fue simplemente lo que me llevó al límite. El mundo explotó tras mis ojos en un destello blanco que me dejó repentinamente ciego cuando noté el primer roce de su lengua, caliente y húmeda, y sentí que perdía el equilibrio, mis piernas luchando por sostenerme cuando la fuerza se les escapaba por momentos. Cerré los ojos, enterrando las manos en el pelo de John, posándolas sobre su cabeza solo para tener un punto de equilibrio en caso de que mis gemelos decidieran colapsar definitivamente. Solo había un pensamiento en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez.  _Más. Más. Más._  El calor de su boca, la humedad, la presión... pensamientos primitivos, pensamientos sin lógica, locura en estado puro.

Y entonces, como si pudiera leer mi mente, su garganta empezó a vibrar, toda su boca temblando a mi alrededor, sobreexcitándome. Supe que, si sus dedos no estuvieran apretándome, ese habría sido el fin para mí.

— ¡John!

Un escalofrío me recorrió entero, de los pies a la cabeza, y se me puso la piel de gallina. Noté como se me erizaba el pelo del cuerpo, y un hormigueo frío y extraño me arrasó el cráneo. Perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio durante unos instantes, todos mis sentidos sobreestimados y colapsado, saturados de información. Dejé de oír, un único pitido sonando en ellos, agudo y fuerte, hasta que el ronroneo de la voz de John volvió a mí, al principio distorsionado, como si estuviera bajo el agua, y luego claro y primitivo, masculino, viril y excitante. Grave como las notas más bajas del violín, como rozar la cuerda de sol con el arco con suavidad, sintiendo como vibraba, despertando a un gigante reverberante. Era como oír a una montaña hablando.

Definitivamente, me estaba volviendo loco. Las montañas no pueden hablar y...

¿A quién le importaba eso ahora? Ciertamente a mí, no.

Los jadeos, los gemidos y los gruñidos se entrelazaron en el espacio junto con el sonido del agua, cayendo desde la alcachofa de la ducha sobre nosotros. La sinfonía empezaba a tomar forma y, entre el éxtasis, las notas empezaron a fluir tras mis párpados.

La música no era para mí simples ritmos. era una forma de canalizar aquello que me veía incapaz de sobrellevar, una manera de organizar mi cerebro. A menudo, mi palacio mental guardaba información en forma de música, y ésta me solía servir para canalizar las emociones, una manera de purgarlas tanto como fuera posible de mí. Por eso John tenía su propio álbum. Por eso había pistas cuyo nombre no quería pronunciar por miedo a que esperan de su prisión acústica. Por eso había una pista que se llamaba " _Love_ " y " _Hero_ " en la carpeta de John, junto a la de " _Loyal_ ". Porque eso era lo que John representaba, lo que John era, incluso antes de conocerme. Y John saturaba mi mente de forma constante, incluso mientras no estaba físicamente presente a mi alrededor. Necesitaba sintetizar a John e todo lo que representaba y canalizarlo para sacarlo de mi cabeza tanto como me fuera posible para poder pensar.

Así que la melodía fluyó, y juraría que podía escuchar las notas del violín en mis oídos cuando sentí el éxtasis acercarse, arrasando. Mis piernas flaquearon y tuve que afirmar mi agarre en John, temeroso de caer. Una vez hubo pasado todo, aún con la respiración agitada y los músculos débiles, me sentí rodeado y sostenido por los fuertes brazos de John y me quedé allí, recuperándome. El mundo había explotado en colores y sonidos en mi cabeza, todo mi cuerpo temblando.

No podía entender qué era lo que lo había hecho diferente. No era el primer oral que me hacían, pero lo había sentido completamente diferente, ni punto de comparación con las experiencias anteriores. Y no era que John tuviera una técnica muy depurada que dijéramos, de modo que no se había debido a su destreza.

Un nuevo frente de investigación se abría ante mí.

— Tengo una nueva composición —dije contra la piel de su hombro, cuando recuperé el aliento. Nada más decirlo me pregunté si había hecho bien. No pude evitar tensarme al pensar que John vería eso como algo extraño. La gente normal no compone música mientras tiene sexo con su pareja. Además, podía interpretar eso como una señal de que aquello no me había gustado o interesado si quiera, cuando no era así. Me reprendí mentalmente por mi descontrol verbal. Al parecer después de los orgasmos, mi cerebro tenía poco que decir respecto a nada en particular.

Pero, como siempre, John me sorprendió gratamente.

— ¿Puedo preguntar como se va a llamar?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y tiré de él hasta que el agua nos cubrió a ambos.

— " _Frenesí_ ".

* * *

Después de una mañana bastante tranquila en la que todo pensamiento que fluía por mi mente era rápido, veloz y claro como el hielo más puro del invierno (R _ecordar anotar nuevo tema de investigación: cómo la serotonina puede afectar a los procesos cognitivos),_ mucho más ágiles que de costumbre, incluso después de un chute de cocaína, encontramos a la capitana Rogers. Yo sabía que la única manera de encontrar los nombres de los proveedores, los destinos y la información completa de la ruta sería accediendo a la sala de mando, pero para eso necesitaríamos una distracción lo suficientemente formidable como para mantener ocupadas a tres cuartas partes de la tripulación y los pasajeros. Semejante señuelo sería complicado de llevar a cabo, de modo que quedó descartado...

... hasta que mis ojos se toparon con los carteles que anunciaban las actividades de esa tarde, entre las que figuraba la fiesta de disfraces por parejas del crucero. El plan empezó a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Lo único que no me cuadraba era la forma en la que íbamos a asegurarnos de que Rogers estaba fuera del área en cuestión, pero eso era algo que podría solucionar sobre la marcha.

Por otro lado, mi deseo por John no había mermado un ápice desde nuestro encuentro en la ducha esa mañana. Había desarrollado una teoría (relativamente plausible), a cerca de cierta reacción posesiva por mi parte frente a John, o la simple idea de que estaba retro alimentando en mis sueños algún tipo de kink o fijación por las órdenes. Sobre todo si era John quien las impartía... Sabía que mi extraña obsesión por darle órdenes en la cama era una forma de saber que tenía el control absoluto sobre lo que hacía y sentía, aunque no fuera yo el proveedor directo del estímulo. Me había planteado diferentes escenarios en los que me ofrecía como parte sumisa y simplemente me dejaba hacer, tanto con John como con otro individuo al que no me había molestado en poner género, cara o nombre. Mis reacciones no eran las mismas —ni físicamente ni anímicamente— frente a uno u otro sujeto. El pensamiento de dejarme dominar por John era estimulante y excitante, mientras que frente a cualquier otro era simplemente una amenaza y una rendición. La idea de cederle el control a John me atraía de una manera oscura y animal, prácticamente imparable. Era como entrar en el radio de atracción de un agujero negro, o en el campo gravitacional de un sol.

No obstante, seguía sintiéndome incómodo ante la idea de ceder, de perder todo control. Las emociones que estaba sintiendo últimamente eran demasiado intensas, demasiado acaparadoras para mí. Y mientras que mi lado racional me decía, me exigía, que diera por terminada esa locura y volviera a la cordura, una parte de mí deseaba entregar los mandos a John y simplemente disfrutar, dejarse llevar. Que mi cuerpo podía ser transporte, pero se podía disfrutar del paseo.

En esos pensamientos me encontraba cuando salí de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, viendo a John acabar de ponerse su disfraz de Kirk. Sabía que cogería esos porque conocía su seguimiento de la serie. Me bastó un vistazo a su cara cuando los vio, y analizar su comportamiento frente al material de la serie y película para saber que había sido un gusto de juventud que había prevalecido.

Observé la manera en la que la ropa se le ceñía como si fuera lycra aunque claramente no lo era, y por una vez agradecí la entrometida y larga nariz de mi hermano por atender a los asuntos ajenos. Aquella caja había sido el elemento definitorio de nuestra relación, si bien estaba seguro de que el mérito no era completamente de Mycroft, pues era demasiado reservado como para enviar todos aquellos elementos de su propio criterio y elección. La fusta, por ejemplo, era una posta clara de que la mano de alguien más había intervenido en el envío y preparación del paquete. Pensé en Irene Adler, pero la descarté rápidamente. Dudaba mucho que mi hermano se pusiera en contacto con ella solo para buscar asesoramiento en cuanto a temas sexuales. Las alternativas eran aún más ridículas... Molly no podía haberle dicho nada simplemente porque no habría sabido qué decir, Lestrade no tenía tanta información de mí, y la Señora Hudson ya estaba mayor para estas cosas. Además de que dudaba que Mycroft hubiera ido a pedirle consejo a la buena mujer.

Después de secarme con la toalla y ponerme el traje, me marché de nuevo al baño para ajustarme las orejas de silicona con el pegamento para disfraces soluble con agua. Tuve que recogerme el pelo con pinzas para no engancharme, pero no parecía muy complicado. Podía oír a John haciendo ruidos divertidos en la habitación mientras respondía a los mensajes. Probablemente se trataba de Lestrade, preguntando si ya nos habían matado o algo.

Una vez terminé de ajustarme las orejas volví a la habitación. John dejó el teléfono en cuanto me vio, y pude ver como se lamía los labios, de esa forma en que lo hacía cuando veía a alguien que le resultaba atractivo. Le había visto poniendo esa cara una vez con Sarah, la chica del hospital. Era la expresión de la lujuria reprimida en estado puro.

Después de que le explicara el funcionamiento de las armas (que esperaba no tener que utilizar porque eran muy escandalosas y podrían delatarnos), John me expuso su plan. Tengo que admitir que era brillante, y estuve pensando un buen rato por qué no se me habría ocurrido a mí antes. En cualquier caso, me tendió su alianza, y yo la deslicé en mi dedo corazón junto con la otra. Admitiré que verle devolviéndome el anillo me produjo cierta sensación de pérdida. Sabía que ahora su parte de la operación consistía en flirtear con nuestro objetivo y mantenerlo distraído, pero la sola idea de que otro tocara lo que ya era mío, o siquiera creyera que tenía una pequeña oportunidad de poseerlo... hacía que me rechinaran los dientes. Era algo que no podía controlar y que me empezaba a resultar un poco molesto. John decía que eso eran celos. Tendría que creerle.

Entre la multitud disfrazada, localicé a mi blanco: un guardia de seguridad con el pase a todas las zonas de abordo. Conseguir la tarjeta en su bolsillo no podía ser mucho más complicado que conseguir el pase a Baskerville de la americana del segundo mejor traje de Mycroft, así que me acerqué a él siguiendo el ritmo de la música con el cuerpo, interactuando esporádicamente con la gente a mi alrededor (sobre todo aquellos solteros que podían ofrecerme cierta cobertura en caso de ser necesario), y poco a poco llegué hasta él. Chocamos, y mi mano se deslizó dentro de su chaqueta mientras me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie. Me disculpé repetidamente, intentando mantener mi cabeza gacha, fingiendo vergüenza, evitando así que más tarde pudiera identificarme. Ayudado por el traje azul, escapé entre la multitud con la tarjeta en mi poder, oculta en mi manga.

Mientras escapaba de la marabunta aglutinada en la cubierta, bajo las parpadeante luces estetoscópicas, vi a John en la pista de baile, extremadamente cerca de la capitana. Asentí una vez cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió con orgullo y admiración. Si en algún momento había tenido dudas sobre John, se disiparon en ese momento. Aún así seguía sin gustarme que estuviera tan cerca de Rogers en aquella tesitura, por falsa que fuera, de modo que me apresuré a recabar la información y largarme con él de allí.

Empezaba a sentirme incómodo entre tanta gente.

Subí las escaleras secundarias, pisando con cuidado para evitar hacer mucho ruido en el metal húmedo, deteniéndome cuando escuchaba pasos y avanzando cuando veía las siluetas recortadas de los guardias desaparecer por los pasillos adelante. Finalmente alcancé mi objetivo en menos de dos minutos. La cubierta superior, donde estaba la sala de mando, estaba completamente desierta. Me acerqué a la puerta, deslicé la tarjeta por el lector de la puerta, y entré en la habitación, agachado. El piloto automático estaba activado, y el Primer oficial dormitaba en una silla, con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa de control, con la gorra cubriéndole la cara. Roncaba suavemente. Me deslicé, agachado, entre las mesas y los armarios, buscando los papeles, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarle.

Entre unas carpetas de expedientes y cartas náuticas poco actualizadas, encontré el listado y el alvarán con las cargas y los proveedores. Hice una fotografía con el móvil para tener pruebas, y después volví a dejarlo donde estaba. En el mapa doblado en la mesa se veía marcada en rojo la ruta que iban a seguir las barcazas con el contrabando. Vi unos planos del barco, donde el segmento mostraba las zonas del crucero, y vi los puntos señalados con pegatinas amarillas y azules. En la esquina inferior derecha estaba la leyenda. Los colores clasificaban las zonas por capacidad de almacenaje y víveres para los días de viaje. Así que finalmente también iban con personas. Bueno, según aquello todavía no habían cargado. No tenía sentido investigar algo que aún no había sucedido.

Sobre la mesa había un e-mail impreso para Elisabeth Richards. Interesante.

Después de conseguir todas las imágenes, tuve que ocultarme en un conducto de desagüe bastante ancho en el suelo, mientras dos tripulantes mantenían una estúpida conversación sobre el frío y la humedad, y lo mucho que odiaban navegar en esa época del año mientras las colillas caían una detrás de otra frente a mis ojos. Me encogí, aburrido, hasta que terminaron. Me deslicé fuera de allí y volví a bajar a la cubierta de fiestas. Deslicé la tarjeta de seguridad dentro del bolsillo del pantalón del guardia, y me dirigí a la barra, divisando a John. Arqueé las cejas al ver la cercanía entre le y la capitana, sorprendido por su capacidad para atraer al sexo femenino. Si en todo ese tiempo ella no se había movido de allí, tendría que empezar un estudio sobre las técnicas de seducción de John Watson.

Cuando me vio me siguió a la barra, y tuve que reprimir mis ganas de besarle para marcar territorio. Puede que él hubiera estado celoso de la niña que nos coló en el túnel del terror, pero una cría estúpida no podía competir con él, mientras que yo aún tenía dudas sobre si John podría cambiarme por cualquier mujer mínimamente interesante que encontrara, mientras tuviera generosos atributos.

Cuando me puso una mano en el hombro, con una sonrisa cálida, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron, aunque seguía necesitando una reafirmación de mi posesión sobre él. Deslicé su alianza de vuelta a su lugar.

— Afirmativo, Capitán ¿Le parece si deja sus actividades y volvemos a las comunes? —invité. Un plan empezaba a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Asintió.

— Me parece perfecto. Voy a deshacerme de mi nuevo ligue, y en seguida estoy contigo.

Vi como recogía las bebidas y, justo cuando se marchaba, me vi en la tesitura de reforzar mis planes. No quería que pasara más tiempo allí con ella. Elisabeth Richards me daba mala espina. Mi mano se estrelló contra su culo con fuerza.

— ¡No te entretengas!

Sonriendo por su reacción, dejé el recado en las sabias y celestinas manos de la simpática camarera, y marché rumbo al camarote, con los primeros indicios del plan para esa tarde entretegiéndose en mi mente.

Lo único que tenía que plantearme ahora era: ¿Hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar esa vez?

De todo lo que habíamos hecho hasta el momento, nada me había supuesto una cesión completa del control. John parecía bastante satisfecho cumpliendo mis demandas, y no parecía tener planes inmediatos por cambiar esa situación. El único problema era que yo sí deseaba cambiar ese estado. El único problema era que, si únicamente con el tacto, John había sido capaz de socavar mi autocontrol, una vez pasáramos a la tercera base, no tenía ni idea de qué esperar. Obviamente podía analizarle a él y analizarme a mí, y a partir de los datos obtenidos "predecir" qué era más probable que ocurriera, pero no había que ser Einstein para poder perverlo. Sabía que el siguiente paso me dejaría completamente vulnerable, expuesto. No había lugar ni cabida para el control en esa situación.

Entrar en el camarote y ver la cama hecha me hizo apretar los labios. Ahora John podría entrar en el cuarto y yo podría pedirle que nos pusiéramos a trabajar. Estaba seguro de que no se quejaría. Pero no estaba seguro de querer trabajar. Al fin y al cabo, una gran parte de la investigación ya estaba hecha, y podía preparar el desembarco durante la noche sin ningún problema. El tiempo no era un inconveniente.

Me agaché bajo la cama y deslicé la caja de cartón fuera de su escondite. Abrí la tapa y, sentado sobre los talones, revisé de nuevo el contenido. Los preservativos descansaban en una esquina, doblados sobre si mismos en una tira compacta. Eran condones básicos, látex normal y corriente, sin ningún extra que pudiera hacerlos extraños o de resistencia cuestionable. Ni grandes ni pequeños. Talla estándar. El dildo rojo contrastaba contra el oscuro fondo, donde se suponía que debían estar los trajes que llevábamos puestos. La botellita de lubricante naranja con el dispensador estaba empezada, con el envoltorio desgarrado por el uso que le dimos esa noche. Había algo similar a una peonza con un pequeño mando. Lo saqué y empecé a mirarlo por todos los lados. Eso no lo había visto el primer día. Humm. Con que un vibrador, ¿eh? Podría darle un uso satisfactorio más adelante.

El plan que había estado tomando forma en mi cabeza comenzó a surtir efecto cuando vi el negro cuero trenzado de mi fusta, cruzada dentro de la caja con sumo cuidado para evitar deformaciones. La tomé en mis manos, flexionándola, comprobando su resistencia. Me golpeé la palma de la mano a modo de prueba, observando como la sangre acudía a la dermis y luego se disipaba lentamente, desapareciendo, disolviéndose en la piel de nuevo.

John ya había dejado claro esa noche que no estaba preparado aún para tomar el papel de sumiso en la relación física, y yo podía entenderlo. Ya era bastante sorprendente que hubiera tardado tan poco tiempo en aceptarse y comenzar a explorar, así que no quería forzar sus límites. Yo había sido la parte pasiva un par de veces, y sabía qué podía esperar. También sabía que era más fácil al principio que el que no tenía experiencia ejerciera de miembro activo. Así que, si quería hacer aquello (y de veras que lo deseaba), tendría que conformarme supeditar el placer al control. Mantener el deseo a raya.

Miré mi reloj. Sabía que Joh no tardaría en llegar. Probablemente la chica ya le hubiera pasado el recado, así que tenía poco tiempo para prepararme. Tenía que decidirme, y tenía que ser ya.

Dos minutos más tarde, la caja había sido cerrada y había regresado de nuevo a su lugar bajo la cama, mientras que el bote de lubricante y una tira de condones había sido depositada en el interior del cajon de la mesilla. Yo me había sentado en el filo del colchón, con la fusta sobre las piernas, mirando a la puerta, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, John iba a aparecer. Podía notar mi respiración acelerándose con la anticipación, el corazón latiéndome a mil en el pecho. Me estaba costando quedarme quieto y respirar con tranquilidad. Mis manos estrujaban el cuero, intentando canalizar así los nervios que me comían. Vi que había demasiada luz, así que me levanté y la apagué, sintiéndome más cómodo en la repentina oscuridad. Mucho mejor que no veía la primera reacción de john al verme así. Crucé las piernas, aburrido de esperar. Si no aparecía en cinco minutos, abortaba la misión. No quería estar allí perdiendo el tiempo, de todas formas. Y tendría más tiempo para pensar con claridad, eso seguro.

Mi plan de escape quedó completamente arruinado cuando John abrió la puerta del camarote con algo de prisa, como si estuviera esperando a que algo le asaltara. Vi su postura congelada, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, detenido en el quicio.

— ¿Sherlock? —preguntó, y pareció alarmado. En la oscuridad del camarote aún no podía verme, probablemente porque estaba deslumbrado por la luz del pasillo.

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido después de que encendiera la luz y se quedara mirándome. Mi resolución se reforzó totalmente cuando supe que estaba dispuesto. No pude ni quise controlar las reacciones que se sucedieron en mi cuerpo en ese momento. No quise contener el cosquilleo que me anudó el estómago, o la presión en mi cintura. No quise detener la tormenta de imágenes que estaba inundando mi mente, o el escalofrío que me recorrió la columna por la anticipación. Tampoco el aceleró de mi corazón cuando se liberaron las primeras dosis de adrenalina ni la dilatación de mis pupilas.

Que se le escapara una carcajada atentó con destruir mi atmósfera, pero lo solucioné rápidamente, poniendo en práctica las enseñanzas de La Mujer. Si algo había sacado de ese caso que pudiera serme útil en el día a día, era aquello. Yo encontraba los juegos de dominación un poco absurdos, pero si a John le ponían (y al parecer en el fondo a mí también), no había motivo para no intentarlo. Además, quien fuera que hubiera metido la fusta en la caja intuía que era lo mío. Todo fuera por la ciencia.

— Capitán, ha sido usted muy malo hoy.

— ¿Se puede saber qué he hecho, señor Spock?

— El artículo 4576 del reglamento de la Flota Estelar estipula que un Capitán no puede establecer contacto emocional con un local, ya sea real o ficticio —dije, con firmeza.  _Ahí van esos cinco años en la academia de arte dramático, madre_.

— Vamos, Spock. Lo hice por el bien de la misión. Concédame eso, al menos. Sabe que soy todo suyo.

_No todavía. Pero no falta mucho, John... No falta mucho._

Hasta ese momento, mi actuación no había sido más que un tanteo, una prueba para ver si eso realmente estaba tomando el camino deseado. Si podía seguir por ese rumbo o tenía que cambiar de estrategia. John estaba respondiendo de una forma absolutamente favorable al juego, y yo no podía simplemente dejarlo. Había algo que me estaba controlando, algo primitivo y necesitado. Acerqué la fusta a su pecho, rozándolo con el cuero, siguiendo sus movimientos con los ojos antes de clavarlos en los suyos. Observé las mismas reacciones que en mí mismo, y eso me satisfizo.

— Debería apuntar eso en mi informe... pero podría hacer una excepción... si usted decidiera compensarme. Y recuerde que aún me quedan horas de control, Capitán–moví la fusta y le golpeé en la cadera, con mucha más suavidad que la que solía ejercer sobre los cadáveres de Bart's. El gemido reprimido que dejó escapar me dijo que no le había hecho daño **—.**  Venga aquí, sáquese los pantalones y la ropa interior, y recuéstese, o me veré obligado a relevarle justificándolo como que se ha visto comprometido emocionalmente. Y no queremos eso en el diario de abordo...

Obedeció como si le hubiera dicho que ganaría un millón de libras por ello. Su ropa estuvo fuera de su cuerpo en menos de lo que tardé en parpadear cinco veces. Se recostó en la cama boca arriba, dispuesto. La luz difusa del fluorescente brillando sobre su piel. Le hice voltearse, y cuando estuvo boca abajo, observé su espalda, firme y curvada. La cicatriz rosada en su hombro llamó de nuevo mi atención, como una señal de lo resistente que John podía llegar a ser... y lo muy vulnerable que era el cuerpo humano, solo un recipiente de piel y huesos. Admiré los desniveles de su columna vertebral, los hoyuelos del final de su espalda, donde el hueso de la cadera creaba suaves olas de un mar de oro en el que podía perderme para siempre. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba lentamente en una respiración que a todas luces era controlada y comedida, intentando tranquilizarse. No queríamos eso, ¿verdad?

Después de admirar las nueves nalgas, redondeadas pero sin llegar a ser demasiado voluptuosas, más bien escasas. Nalgas que empezaban a dar muestras, como muchas otras zonas del cuerpo de John, de la vida sedentaria de un civil acomodado, con un puesto laborable permanente y prácticamente oficinista que le obligaba a permanecer muchas horas sentado. La parte más pálida del cuerpo de John. Parte virgen a la que el sol nunca había tenido acceso. Piel que nunca había sido besada por la luz natural.

Zona que se enrojecía bajo los jueves golpes certeros de la fusta. Observar cómo la sangre acudía a los pequeños cuadrados en los que el cuero importaba era fascinante. Los golpes cayeron con cuidado y meditación, en zonas donde nunca lo habían hecho. Aunque no estuviera golpeando excesivamente fuerte, sabía que si repetía la zona de impacto, podía llegar a hacerle daño. Sentí la contracción de los músculos de sus hombros cuando caían los golpes, pero no parecía dolerle en absoluto, simplemente sorprenderle. Y tras el, no tan sutil como él pensó que sería, movimiento de recolocación que hizo con las caderas, supe que le estaba gustando.

Me detuve cuando toda la piel que antes había sido blanca se tornó de un agradable tono rosado. Pasé mis dedos por encima en un suave masaje, prácticamente sin llegar a tocarle, para aliviar el escozor. Cuando terminé le hice girarse y me senté sobre él, notando la firmeza de la carne blanda bajo mi cuerpo.

— Creo que no podré volver a azotar nunca ningún cadáver en nombre de la ciencia sin pensar en esto —confesé, pues mi cerebro no había encontrado ningún problema a la hora de realizar la asociación  _John-equivale-a-fusta-y-fusta-equivale-a-sexo._ Hice una mueca cuando me acomodé sobre su cuerpo y mi incipiente excitación, cercada bajo mis pantalones, sufrió las consecuencias de dicho movimiento **—**. Capitán, me tiene muy abandonado...

— ¿Sabes que estamos representando exactamente lo que una parte de los trekis considera un canon, no? Los primeros slash de fans empezaron con esta pareja —observó, distraído. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso ahora? Por suerte, empezó a desabrocharme los pantalones.

— Dudo que el señor Spock le diera con una fusta en las nalgas a Kirk —repliqué. Decidí mostrar mi molestia golpeando uno de sus pezones, lo que le hizo gemir, mordiéndose el labio. Me estaba gustando esto de la fusta. Era una buena forma de mantener el control de la situación de una manera... elegante.

— Te sorprendería la de cosas que hacen esos dos en las historias de internet…

Le callé sacándome la camiseta, repentinamente acalorado, con sus manos aún peleando con los botones de mis pantalones. Me agaché para pasar las manos por su pecho y besándole con desesperación, incitándole a darse prisa. Sus manos se alejaron de su preciado objetivo y revolotearon por mi espalda, indecisas.

— ¿Tienes lo que buscábamos?

Gruñí. No era el momento de pensar en trabajo. Y encima tenía la osadía de dudar de mí. Temerario soldadito...

Cuando volví a besarle, le alcé las manos por encima de la cabeza para evitar que se moviera, y estiré una mnao hasta el cajón. Sabía que la resolución me duraría poco, ya que soy dado a no ceder frente a los impulsos, pero quería hacer aquello más de lo que había querido nada en mi vida y sabía que, si no empezaba ya, si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría y probablemente me arrepentiría durante el resto de mi vida.

Vertí una cantidad generosa de lubricante en los dedos de John, pues mis nervios podían hacer la situación algo más peliaguda de lo que normalmente habría sido. No tuve que explicarle lo que quería que hiciera. Sus dedos tentando, rozando con el frío tacto viscoso del gel el músculo tenso fue lo que me hizo jadear en su boca, muerto por la anticipación. Sentí la presión de uno de sus dedos mientras entraba, deslizándose, y se me habrían puesto los ojos en blanco si no los tuviera cerrados, más por lo que implicaba dicha acción que por el acto en sí. Jadeé en su boca y me aparté para respirar, haciendo chocar nuestras narices. Al principio, tal y como había sospechado, estaba demasiado cerrado por la tensión y al principio los movimientos de John resultaron molestos y ligeramente dolorosos, pero a medida que se iba moviendo, exasperantemente despacio, sentí el calor acumularse y subirme por la sangre. Le insté a ir más deprisa, y cuando encontró mi próstata, rozándola al principio y luego golpeándola, me olvidé hasta del proceso de respiración. Se me irguió la espalda y noté la tensión de las vértebras intentando doblarse en una posición para la que no estaban diseñadas. A penas podía respirar. A penas podía pensar. Además, ahora sus dientes habían atrapado uno de mis pezones y lo mordisqueaban, triplicando las zonas en las que estaba sintiendo ese arrollador placer. Aquello era mucho peor de lo que lo había sido la noche anterior, más intenso, más difícil de controlar... imposible de sofocar...

— Dios, John... vas a matarme...

Me perdí en el éxtasis, dejándome bambolear por las oleadas de placer que me sacudían. Quedé completamente en blanco hasta que sentí que dejaba de dilatarme y se limitaba a golpear mi próstata de nuevo. Estiré un brazo y arranqué un preservativo de la tira, ofreciéndoselo, jadeante. Me estaba costando enfocar la vista correctamente. Ahora había dos Johns desnudos delante de mí, y los dos estaban vizcos.

— Sherlock, ¿estás...? —preguntó el John de la derecha, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía asustado, igual que el John de la izquierda. Por lo menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en que se sentían preocupados.

— ¿Seguro? Sí ¿Tú? —pregunté, ignorando a John-número-dos. Esperé a que asintiera, y ambos lo hicieron de nuevo. Poco a poco mi vista se fue clareando hasta crear contornos definidos. John-número-uno se tragó a John-número-dos, que desapareció— Bien. Pues póntelo, vamos —mandé. Sabía que tenía que dejar de moverme para dejar que se pusiera el condón, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentí el vacío cuando me liberó para deslizar el látex a su alrededor. Ibamos a hacernos la prueba del VIH cuando volviéramos a casa. Odiaba esos cacharros. Si podía evitarlos, mucho mejor. Se echó lubricante y no pude evitar reírme. Parecía que quisiera ensartarla en un anillo. Mis burlas parecieron cohibirle un poco, pero no se amilanó. Me puso las manos en las caderas, y el calor que emanaba de ellas me calentó por dentro.

— ¿Preparado? —pregunté. Notaba su nerviosismo en su voz, en la garganta ceñida.

Tenía que hecharle una mano.

Me sujeté a su cuerpo, con una mano apoyada en su pecho, y le sujeté con la otra mientras iba descendiendo. Me esforcé por no hacer muecas ante la presión del pene de John abriéndome a medida que se hundía dentro de mí. Me centré en su mirada, concentrado en él. En John. Suspiré cuando quedé sentado sobre sus piernas, notando la presión y la plenitud de estar lleno. Hacía años que no me sentía así, y esto era mucho más... profundo. Más visceral. Había algo más que el hecho de esta lo más cerca posible de una persona.

— ¿Bien?

Noté como se estaba aguantando, y decidí que tenía que pasar a la siguiente fase. Me moví y la boca se me abrió al sentir la presión  _en todas partes_.

— Muévete, John.

Seguí moviéndome, acostumbrando mis músculos a la intrusión, pero no podía moverme lo suficientemente deprisa en esa posición. John, poco apoco, que seguía algo preocupado por la situación, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y nos giró, quedando encima de mí, dirigiendo el ritmo. Por un momento me asusté, la opresión del miedo a perder el control de nuevo acosándome, dificultándome el respirar, pero la mirada de adoración en John me hizo anclarme al momento, y fui incapaz de perderme. Clavé las uñas en sus omóplatos, afianzándome, aferrándome a esa sensación de calidez de su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, dándome calor.

Estaba seguro.

Varias veces supliqué (lo que no había conseguido Irene lo conseguía John sin a penas esfuerzo, qué cosas), que fuera más rápido, más fuerte. John obedecía con moderación. Sentí como la estimulación constante y sus palabras susurradas en mi oído, la mayoría sin ninguna lógica, me arrastraron al borde del precipicio. Sentí su lengua lamiendo mi piel, y sus dientes se clavaron en mi hombro.

— Sherlock... no puedo... —gimió.

— Vamos, John... suéltate...

_Así que el soldadito está perdido. Guiémosle, entonces._

Enredé las piernas en su cintura y nos hice girar, quedando encima de él, tumbado bajo mi cuerpo. Me empecé a mover despacio, sabiendo que esa era una forma de regular su excitación, hasta que volvía a estar en el límite de nuevo. Sentí sus estremecimientos, su temblor, y contraje los músculos para estimularle, sin importarme ya mis jadeos o mis gemidos. Cuando le oí gemir mi nombre, sus dedos clavándose en mis caderas, y la presión de su liberación, no pude evitarlo y, tras un par de estocadas, me perdí.

Tuve la intensa sensación de estar cayendo, y mi cuerpo se retorció sin mi permiso, arqueándose. Podía notar el calor en mi cara, ardiendo como si la hubiera tenido pegada al fuego de la chimenea mucho tiempo. A duras penas era capaz de contar los latidos de mi corazón, o de balbucear palabras comprensibles. Fui vagamente consciente de los dedos de John en mi espalda, rozándome la piel, cuando caí sobre su pecho, desmadejado. Noté el pegajoso calor de mi semen entre nosotros, así que, con una esquina de la sábana, nos limpié lo mejor que pude. Mis huesos eran lava y mis músculos gelatina.

Volvía a costarme ver con claridad. Estaba, incluso, ligeramente mareado. Apoyé la barbilla en su pecho para poder mirarle, todavía guardándole dentro de mí, sin ninguna prisa por moverme.

— Creo que queda perdonado, Capitán.

Sonrió. Al final no había sido tan malo, eso de perder el control. Era consciente de que al final la mayor parte de mi obsesión se basaba en una falta de confianza abismal frente a los demás, pero John me inspiraba seguridad. No había nada a lo que estar expuesto con él más que a su calidez.

— Acabamos de pervertir la mejor parte de mi infancia, ¿sabes?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi hombre simple de mente simple con pensamientos simples después de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida...

— Venga, la hemos mejorado y lo sabes.

— Cierto. Pero no creo que pueda volver a ver esa película sin empalmarme. Eres un Spock muy convincente.

Cuando bostezó, no pude evitar seguirle. Mi mente iba lenta y espesa. Era como revolver miel recién sacada del panal. Decidí que el trabajo podía esperar.

Sentí como se deslizaba fuera de mí, y cerré los ojos, acomodándome en la cama. Cuando volvió, recordé lo muy cómodo que había estado esa mañana sobre su cuerpo, y me dejé caer sobre él son ninguna consideración. Si le molestó, no me lo dijo. Apoyé la oreja contra la zona de su pecho donde estaba su corazón, escuchando los latidos que lentamente empezaban a volver a su cadencia lenta y acompasada, sintiendo la neblina del sueño invadirme de nuevo.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba soñando con pequeñas habitaciones blancas y camisas ceñidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues hasta aquí este momento hot. El siguiente ya será algo más dramático, a menos que me pidáis lo contrario. Creo que empezaré con Acero en la Piel, a petición de Vnik Lord, aunque ese me va a llevar tiempo.
> 
> Siento el retraso!
> 
> MH

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Espero que os haya gustado la lectura. Si queréis saber más sobre esta u otras historias, o si simplemente sentís curiosidad y os ha picado el gusanillo stalker, aquí os dejo mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/herondale_mira) y a mi [Tumblr](http://consultingpacha.tumblr.com) (Sí, la de la foto soy yo XD).  
> Que no os de apuro acosarme un poquillo. No muerdo ;)


End file.
